


Beast Wars: Rejoice

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Beast Wars: Eri Saga [3]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alien Culture, Family, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays can be stressful for any of us under normal circumstances. Let alone if you're involved in an alien war. Eri knows this best of all. How will she celebrate the holidays with her new friends? And what will the Maximals and Predacons do when she turns their world upside down with her festivities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OC Eri!

"Love the giver more than the gift." –Brigham Young

~*~

"So you seriously ask strangers for candy and they give it to you?" the cat asked her.

"Only if they're porch light is on and you say, 'Trick-or-treat'," she explained. Eri had been learning from them for a while how to understand Cybertronian. She was no expert but did manage to figure out the numbers for the date on the computer. One of her favorite holidays was upon them. Halloween!

She'd been in an extremely good mood all day and Cheetor was the first to notice and ask. So, she patiently explained the history of the holiday and how she celebrated it. He was still a little confused at the end but liked the fact humans got one free night to play tricks on each other. Or get free candy.

"It's pretty fun," she went on. "Most people stop the entire trick-or-treating thing once they get older but I've seen plenty of teenagers and even adults do it. And people often throw parties where there are costume contests and they play games. I've been to a couple and they weren't bad but I like to hang out at home and watch scary movies. There's always good marathons on." She had to describe what kind of movies she watched and what games she'd seen people play at the parties. Eri didn't mind going into detail and Cheetor was eager to listen.

"Ultra gear!" he said once she was done. "We don't have anything like that back on Cybertron. Sure bots might hang out and have some energon treats but it wasn't as big a deal as you described."

"Yeah, but you guys have the option of transforming into something different than your robot modes. We humans are stuck being what we are all the time. This is the one time a year we get to dress up as something else and pretend to be somebody else."

"Good point. So, what are you going to be this year?"

For a second she was stumped. "Um, Cheetor I'm not dressing up this time."

"Why not?"

"Well, first you guys don't even celebrate Halloween or know what it is. So, what's the point in dressing up if I'm not going anywhere and the others wouldn't get it? Plus, I don't have the materials to make a good costume."

He pondered what she said and realized she had a point. But he also picked up that she seemed a little sad about it. Everyone aboard knew Eri wouldn't admit it but this whole ordeal and being dragged into the beast wars couldn't have been easy for her. She was stuck on a ship with alien life forms from another time period. Not to mention they were stuck on an alien planet full of dangerous elements and Predacons waiting to strike. She had to be feeling a little homesick.

And she had just pointed out that they didn't even know about her holidays and what they meant to her. If he hadn't had picked up on it he might not even have known this Halloween existed. She wasn't one to complain so she probably just would've let it slip by without even mentioning it. But he could tell even though she tried to hide it that she was disappointed. A thought popped into his CPU. Why not celebrate the holiday? It might make her feel more at home and cheer her up. Seeing as they were partially responsible for getting her into this mess it was the least they could do. Or the least he could do.

"Eri," he stated smiling. "I know you're clever enough to come up with something."

"What are you thinking about?" she knew by the cat's expression he was up to something. And it couldn't be good.

"I want you to put a costume together and meet me back here in sixty cycles," he told her. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Uh, o-ok," she was surprised but went off to her room already thinking of what she could possibly use. What the heck is he up to? I hope whatever it is it's harmless. But right now I have to think of a costume. Eri made it back to her room and looked around at her few belongings. Clothing wise she was limited to three outfits or whatever combination she could make out of them. And she had no idea what she could be. Whatever it was would have to be something that didn't rely on too much makeup. She normally didn't worry about that and had little more than blush in her pack.

"Hm, this is gonna be tricky," she said aloud. Then a thought popped into her head. "That just might work!"

~*~

A short time later.

Eri stood in the hall where the cat said to meet up with him. "Wow," she heard behind her. "Good job Eri. You look real scary." She turned around to see the cat and he held a couple of cans.

Eri wore the outfit she'd gotten at the pyramid. To add more effect she found some grease and harmless chalky stuff the Maximals often used to mark off certain things on the ship they needed to fix. The end result meant she appeared to have black circles under her eyes and whitish skin. Some of the chalk like material was in her hair so she had white strips running through it. She actually left it down instead of tying it up. With what limited material she had Eri was pretty proud about how decent of a ghost she looked.

"Thanks, so what are those for?" she inquired indicating the cans.

"Oh these? Just a little something we're taking with us."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Well, you said if people don't give you treats then you play a prank on them. The name of this is trick-or-treat right?"

"Well, yeah but…" Her eyes grew wide and gave an added effect to her attire as she had a realization of what he meant. "You don't mean."

"Sure do," he handed her the cans and transformed into beast mode. "We're going to pay the Predacons a little Halloween visit."


	2. We're In Trouble

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as she road on his back.

"It's no problem," he reassured her. "We'll be in and out before they even detect us."

"Still… What about everyone back at base? You didn't tell anyone what we were doing. They're gonna wonder where we ran off to."

"We can always say we went for a small walk. It's too late to turn back now," he indicated they were in Predacon territory. He kept his voice down and they made sure to be observant. One could never tell what the Preds were up to. And Eri didn't like being this close to them to begin with.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she breathed. "You're worse than my cousin."

"It'll be fine. Trust me. Besides," he indicated up ahead. "We're here."

"I sure didn't miss this place."

"Come on. Let's give 'em a taste of the Halloween spirit." They quietly made their way to the back of the ship. Eri thought it was a small miracle none of the alarms sounded and they didn't run into anyone. Though they did have to duck once when Waspinator flew by. But he was too busy mumbling to himself to even remotely notice them. The cat looked up at her once the wasp was out of sight and smirked. She couldn't help but smile back. "This looks like a good spot," the cat indicated one partial wing of the ship.

"Let's just do this and get out of here," she said hopping off of him. He transformed and took one of the cans from her. "What are these anyway?"

"They're kind of like instant glue in a can. We use it for quick patch jobs or if the welders aren't working." He sprayed a little on the side of the ship. It came off as a light silver almost white color. It was definitely noticeable on the dark charred metal of the Predacon base. "It's a real pain to get off once it's sprayed," he grinned.

"Well that's just Prime," Eri lightly giggled and they set to work. She really wasn't sure what to spray on the ship so she put Halloween related things on it. It included: little ghosts, a couple pumpkins with scary faces, a witch on a broom, and a black (or in this case) grey cat. Cheetor wrote a little in Cybertronian and Eri could only guess the meaning. Though she did catch a few things that made her snicker. In the end they used what they had left to paint a giant 'Trick-or-treat'.

"See, what I tell ya?" he questioned. "Piece of cake."

"I'm glad we came," she finally admitted. "This was fun. I've never really done the 'trick' part before. Except for the time me and Haruko put that fake spider in Kimiko's locker. But I think it's time we get moving. The others will miss us and I don't wanna be here any longer than necessary."

"Yeah let's," but he was interrupted by a noise behind them.

"Maximal intruders!" the scorpion saw them and called out.

"OH SHIZNIT!" Eri screamed.

"Ultra bad!" Cheetor added and shot the arachnid right as he fired a torpedo at them. They dodged but the cat's shot hit him square and took him down.

"Let's get out of here!" the cat transformed and she practically flew onto his back. Sure enough the fire alerted all the others to their presence. The ship's guns locked onto them and the Predacons came running.

"Go go go go!" she yelled at him and he booked it for all he was worth. The following second the Preds opened fire and the cat was forced to dodge as he ran. "How in the pit did I let you talk me into this!" she shouted holding onto him for dear life. "This is ten times worse than any trouble Haruko ever got me into!"

"Just hold on!"

~*~

The Maximal Base.

"Hea," Rattrap said walking into the control room. The others were already there. "Any of you seen Eri? We have a cyber-poker rematch today and I can't find the little lady anywhere."

"Maybe she wised up and has grown to avoid your presence like the rest of us," Dinobot stated.

"Ha ha, real funny there Chopperface," the rat countered. "I've searched this place up and down. I just don't get where she could be."

"I haven't seen Cheetor in a while either," Optimus said.

"They could just be in one of the storage rooms," Rhinox offered.

"Somehow I doubt that," Primal had a bad feeling.

"I agree with Boss-bot," Rattrap added. "It's no coincidence Stargirl and the fur-ball are both missin.' I just hope whatever he's gotten them into isn't too serious." As if the universe heard them they got a call.

"Optimus! Come in Optimus!" Cheetor's voice came over the comm.

Rhinox hit a few buttons on the control panel and Primal answered. "Cheetor where are you? And is Eri with you?" He doubted they would be calling if they were in the ship.

"Where in the pit did you take Stargirl anyway?" Rattrap spoke up.

"Sorry guys but we don't have time for questions!" Eri's voice could be heard. They also heard a loud explosion near them and Eri let out a small scream.

"What's going on?" the Prime more demanded than asked.

"We're coming in hot," Cheetor returned.

"As in every Preds out here riding our afts!" Eri shouted. They knew it was bad if she cursed, normally she only did that if she was angry or scared. And this time she sounded petrified.

Rhinox had their perimeter scans up and running in two seconds. It showed Cheetor coming in alright, they assumed Eri was on him seeing as she didn't register on their scans. Not far behind was every Predacon and they were gaining fast. "Lock and load Maximals!" Primal ordered.


	3. An Explanation or Two

A short time later.

"I will not forgive this impertinence Primal, noooo," Megatron threatened as the Predacons were forced to retreat. "The next time I see the pussycat or the human I'll rip them apart limb by limb!" He pointed to the cat and Eri as she stood behind him. The next second he ran like the rest of his followers as everyone opened fire on him.

Once their enemies were out of sight the cheetah let out a sigh. "That was a close one." Eri nodded in agreement.

"Which leads to the question of what you two were doing," Optimus eyed the both of them. "The Predacons wouldn't be this riled up for no reason."

"And what are you wearin'?" Rattrap asked indicating Eri's costume. The human and cat shared a look.

"Ok," Eri said. "I'll tell you once we're inside." Once they were safely inside their base Eri set to telling the others what she had relayed to the cat earlier. How it was Halloween, that it was a holiday, people wear costumes, get candy, or play tricks, etc. She also explained how Cheetor had been trying to help her celebrate the day by playing a trick on the Predacons.

"Yeah," the cat smirked. "It'll take 'em cycles to get the sealant off."

"Explains why they were so upset," Optimus commented.

"Why didn't you just tell us it was a holiday?" Rhinox asked.

"I'll give ya one guess," Rattrap answered smacking the cat upside his shoulder.

"I just wanted to make it memorable for Eri," the cheetah defended.

"Sure spots."

"It was still reckless of you to take her into Predacon territory by yourself," the Prime scolded. "Especially without radioing in."

The cat hung his head. "Sorry Big-bot."

"It's not all Cheetor's fault," Eri said. "I didn't stop him and… It would probably have been better if I just ignored this holiday."

"No Eri," Rhinox reassured her. "If it's important to you then it's important to us."

"They're your traditions little lady," the rat spoke up. "And if it involves harassen' the Preds I'm all for it."

"What Rattrap is trying to say is that we would be happy to celebrate this Halloween with you," Primal shot the rat a look indicating he didn't appreciate him encouraging what they had done.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the rat said. "How about you help us deck this place out?"

"Ok!" she ran off to go get a few things out of her pack.

Meanwhile the others remained in the control room. Of course Dinobot had to voice his opinion. "You cannot be serious," he growled. "This infernal holiday sounds idiotic. Humans gorging themselves on things that will ruin their teeth and dressing even more strangely than normal. You cannot tell me this sounds appealing."

"It doesn't matter what we think of it," the rhino stated. "All that matters is if Eri enjoys herself."

"It won't offline you to try something new," Primal added. "Who knows, you might even like it yourself."

"I highly doubt that."

"Even if ya don't Chopperface," Rattrap pointed at him. "Keep your opinions to yourself. The little lady's been through a lot and making her happy is the least we could do. So just shut your trap for a few cycles." They all kept quiet as Eri ran back in carrying a few things with a huge beaming smile on her face.

The next couple of hours were devoted to helping put up pictures Eri had made out of pages in her notebooks. Luckily she had art in school so she had some colored pencils to give the images the correct colors. Pretty soon the place was littered with witches, goblins, ghosts, black cats, and fake pumpkins. Instead of costumes the Maximals and ex-Pred went into beast mode. Once that was done Eri explained how she used to watch horror movies all night. It was the only time of the year she enjoyed being scared. However, they didn't have anything like that to watch. So, she improvised by telling them some of the movies she usually viewed.

They set the atmosphere by dimming all the lights except for one trained on Eri as they all sat around the control panel. "Then Michael stepped outside as his parents came up the driveway…"

"What exactly is the point of this story?" Dinobot asked.

"Well, we don't have any horror movies. But I bet you guys will like the ones I know. I'm not the best story teller but I do remember most of the lines."

"But what is the point?" the raptor repeated. All of the others gave him dirty looks like 'Shut the hell up.' Eri didn't seem fazed as she continued.

"To scare you. Most people like being scared on Halloween. That's why they watch the movies and go to the haunted houses and stuff. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, so Michael's parents returned home to find their son outside holding a bloody pair of scissors…"

~*~

About an hour later.

"Doctor Loomis ran to the side of the balcony and peered over… But Michael was gone," she tried to put on a creepy smile and banged her foot hard against the underside of the table. The end result was a loud 'clang'. If he had skin Eri would've sworn the cat jumped out of his. She let out a small giggle as the others looked at the cat. "Sorry Cheetor," she apologized trying to hide her smile. "I couldn't resist."

"Good one little lady," Rattrap grinned. "I think the kid used up one of his lives."

"It's not funny," Cheetor said looking embarrassed. He quickly tried to change the subject. "So, what's another scary story you like?"

She had to think a second. "Well, there is the one where Michael comes back…" She was cut off as a bang resounded throughout the ship. They all looked at her.

"Ha ha," the cat said. "Nice try Eri but I won't fall for the same trick twice."

"T-that wasn't m-me," she stuttered standing up. Another bang, only this time louder, could clearly be heard but none of them could tell where it was coming from. Eri scooted closer to them.

"What was that?" the rat asked. Suddenly, the lights went out. They were developed in pure darkness and someone screamed. It resonated through the void and everyone's spark, or in Eri's case veins, ran cold.


	4. Terror

The lights came on and they were all near each other. They glanced at Eri thinking she'd been the one who'd screamed. She was latched onto the rat for dear life. "I-it wasn't me," she admitted and tried not to look at Rattrap. Inadvertently saying it had been him. He shook his helm and scratched the back of it.

"Eh, what can I say?" Luckily, he didn't have to say anything as the lights flickered again and they all peered around. "What's goin' on?"

"I don't know," Rhinox checked the systems. "All systems appear normal."

"Well something isn't right," the Prime said. "Rhinox, you stay here with Eri and report if anything else happens. Everyone else spread out and scan the ship." Eri had a bad feeling about this. It was never a good idea to split up.

~*~

With Cheetor.

The cat whipped out his weapon as he traveled down the darkened halls. He rounded a corner and stalked near one of the storage rooms. So far he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Until he came across the training room. The door was cracked open. And he could've sworn it was closed when he checked it out earlier that day.

~*~

With Rattrap.

"Man this makes my circuits vibrate," he said as he went toward the main engine room. He walked as quietly as possible and kept an ear out for anything. He stopped when he thought he heard something down the hall. But when he did there wasn't anything. "Must be my imagination," he whispered and continued on his way. But then he heard it again. He stopped and waited longer this time before he moved forward. It sounded like it was right around the corner…

He steeled himself for whatever was on the other side and rounded. His finger was on the trigger but there wasn't anything. For a second he stood there and couldn't believe it. "I coulda sworn," he shut up as he heard the sound behind him. "Optimus?" he asked. No answer. "Cheetor?" whatever it was sounded like it was getting closer. "Rhinox?"

~*~

With Optimus.

There hadn't been any sign of what was causing the problems. The prime had patrolled some of the lesser used hallways and was now in the area where the personal quarters were located. All of the doors so far had been locked, like they should be.

"Huh?" the door to Eri's room was propped open. Even in her earlier excitement Optimus doubted she'd leave her door wide open… With a crate blocking it from closing. He readied his sword and walked forward. As carefully as possible he moved the crate and entered the room. His scanners told him nothing was in there or out of place. He was suspicious and turned to exit… When the door slammed and locked him in.

~*~

With Dinobot.

The warrior stalked down the halls. His sword at the ready and he silently growled to himself. His sensors told him nothing was wrong but he knew better. He wasn't one for relying on feelings but he did listen to his instincts. They had not let him down yet. And right now they were screaming at him that something else was down there with him. He just had to find it.

~*~

In the control room.

Eri stood worried as Rhinox continued to type away in some hope of finding the problem. "They've all been gone a g-good while," Eri said. "Ma-maybe we should call them."

He looked up from his work and saw how freaked out she was. It's not like she didn't have a good reason. "Ok," he tried to reassure her. "Optimus," he called first. But there was no answer. "Optimus," he repeated. "Report." They only heard static on the other end of the line. Now the rhino was worried too. "Rattrap," he tried instead. "Come in." Nothing. "Cheetor?" Eri typed in herself. Still silence. "Dinobot?" Rhinox attempted one last time. There was no answer from any of them.

They both looked at each other. But their attention was drawn away by a sound in the nearby hall. Something came banging in and rolled to where they were. It was Dinobot's sword… "R-Rhinox," Eri walked over and grabbed the weapon. Though it was so heavy she had to use both hands to hold it and even then it was a challenge. They knew the raptor wouldn't go anywhere without it.

"Eri," the rhino pulled out one of his guns and headed for the light banging sound in the hallway. "Stay here."

"B-but we shouldn't split up!" she tried.

"I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the control panel," he explained. "If any of the other's comm in let me know. I'm going to find out what the blazes is going on." And with that he headed out into the darkness. Eri felt small and alone under one of the flickering lights. The sword she held did little to settle her uneasiness. If it wasn't with Dinobot it wasn't a good thing. Just stay calm. I'll give it back to him when all of this is over.

The lights turned back off for a second and she nearly panicked before they came back on. Then she heard a noise. It was metal scrapping against metal. "Rh-Rhi-Rhinox?" she barely managed to get out. She didn't get an answer and a shiver went up her spin. "G…guys?" she tried. "If th-that's y…you an-answer me. Pl-pl-please." The lights actually seemed to grow dimmer as the noise came closer.

She gripped the sword tighter and ran over to the control panel. She typed in everyone's comm numbers at once. "GUYS!" she cried into it. "Are any of you there? I-I-I…" she stopped and listened as the noise stopped right before whatever it was could come into the light. "B-boys…" She felt shaky and her voice cracked horribly. "H-help," she tried. All that answered her was blurry static.

Suddenly a noise startled her from behind. She turned in a full circle but didn't see anything past a few feet. She practically huddled right next to the control panel under the light. Dinobot's sword suddenly felt a lot lighter. It was then the lights went out completely.

Eri breathed heavily in the darkness and couldn't see anything. But she did hear something. Whatever it was sounded heavy and landed right behind her. On top of the control panel. There was a harsh laugh and something grabbed her.

"AWWWWWW!" she screamed in pure terror and swung the sword without thinking. She must've connected because there was a screech of metal and whatever held her yelled out in pain before she was dropped. Eri hit the floor hard, having the heavy sword didn't help at all. But as soon as she did she bolted up and ran. For all she knew she could run head first into a wall but she didn't care. All her body and mind told her was get the hell out of there and away from whatever that threat was.

She got lucky in that she didn't simply plow into a wall. Once she guessed she was in the hallway she put one of her hands out and found a wall. Eri kept following it and must've turned down various hallways about twenty times. If the lights had been on and it had been a normal day she would've been able to tell where she was going. But now the ship might as well have been a labyrinth. She had no clue where she was going or how long she'd been running.

Eventually reason seeped into her terror filled mind and she slowed her pace. Once she stopped and caught her breath she noticed no one was following her. And her nerves weren't screaming something was wrong. Though that didn't stop her from walking on once she found some flickering lights. At least it's not dark here. But what the heck was that back there?! I feel bad for Dinobot but I'm kinda glad I have this thing. The sword had saved her.

At least she had one thing is this whole terrifying equation. Now that she wasn't in immediate danger Eri assessed the situation. Ok, I'm all alone. I have no clue where any of the guys are or if they're alright. I hope they are. I have no idea what is going on or what attacked me back there. The ship is spazing out and I don't know how to fix it. Well, I have a sword. "Man, I am so screwed," she sighed and noticed something on the floor.

"Rattrap's gun!" she said running over and grabbing it. It was hard to hold with the sword but she managed to holster it in her pants. "Rattrap," she whispered but saw no sign of the rat. Where the hell could he be? She thought she heard something above her. Like a light metal tap. Eri looked up to find Rattrap stuck to the ceiling in a giant blue spiderweb. He didn't look awake but did twitch which caused the light knocking sound. It was horrible to see her friend like that, she couldn't even reach up to help him down. But now she knew what she was up against. "Tarantulas!" she said.

If he was responsible for all of this then she could only assume he was running around the base somewhere and the guys were all like the rat. This also meant she needed to get to the control room as soon as possible and stop him before he could destroy the base or let Megatron in. But… If she was going to face him alone she was going to need a few things first.


	5. Trick-r-Treat

Eri was able to get her bearings and make her way to her room. Though she was horrified to find Optimus stuck to the ceiling. Even on her bed she was too short to reach up and cut him down. Once she was there she grabbed her flashlight, yo-yo, and a little surprise for the spider. She made her way quietly to the control room and this time kept to the shadows. I wonder who's the hunter and who's the one actually being hunted here.

When she eventually got there she kept to the darkness and barely peeked around the corner enough to see where he was. She was a little happy to see he hadn't really done anything yet… And that was due to the fact he was missing his left arm. I cut the whole thing off!

He grumbled something about Megatron sending him there and how he was going to get her back for lopping off his arm when he was done with his mission. He typed on the control panel. For now it seemed Sentinel's security system had him locked out but seeing as the spider was like an evil genius she didn't trust the system to keep him out forever. She'd have to act fast.

Eri went to the nearest access panel and managed to get in. She was in no way an expert on this alien tech but Rhinox had taught her a couple key things in case of an emergency. And this counted. She got it open and taped into Sentinel's system using the code they'd made for her. Sure enough she could see the spider trying to get in. "I don't think so," she whispered. "Sentinel, activate emergency code great wall. Code name Starchild."

"Acknowledged," his voice lowly replied and a little green light came on indicating it had worked. She got up and moved to the opposite side of the control room. But not before leaving something behind.

The lights reset themselves and turned on full blast for a moment. Before flickering even worse than they had before. "What?!" the spider said in outrage. He taped a few keys and noticed another signature was hacked into the system. He could only guess it was the infernal human. And to his glee he could triangulate where she was signed in aboard the ship.

"Poor thing," he chuckled. "Did the Minimals honestly teach you so little? Oh well, I have some time before I must report in to Megatron. I may as well have a little amusement." He headed off down the hall she'd left behind.

Eri smiled and ran into the control room. "Sentinel," she kept her voice down. "Security code Stargazer, close off the control panel until another valid security code is listed. Initiate lockdown." The system did as she told it and she sighed a bit in relief. Now she had two lines of defense, the panel locked down meant he wouldn't be able to open it without her or one of the Maximal's security codes. And even if he did the great wall defense she put up would go into effect and keep him out. She needed to cover all her bases in case her plan didn't work and she failed. Even in the worst case scenario he might be able to leave but no one could get in and he wouldn't be able to hack the system.

~*~

In the hall.

The spider was elated to see a small light shining in the flickering darkness of the ship. He snuck up in his beast mode so that he could attack her from the ceiling. He leapt when he thought the time was right and pinned her to the floor. "Ha! I'll make you wish you were never spawned!" he cackled. Until he realized something was wrong. He moved her around to find it really wasn't the human. But her pack with a piece of clothing wrapped around it. He hissed in frustration and knocked the pack aside. And that's when he saw something.

The pack had been tied to some sort of spray can device and rigged when it moved that the contents would spray out. And they did. Right into his optics. "AWWW!" he yelled in surprise and rubbed at them. Only to find most of his eyes were now glued shut thanks to quick setting sealant.

~*~

The control room.

Eri heard the spider's cry from there and knew she only had a few moments. So she got into position in the CR chamber and patiently waited for him to come back. She had to listen well or she wouldn't be able to tell when he came back in. She would've propped it open but that would've been a dead giveaway.

Then, she heard him shuffle back. "Stupid infernal human!" he grumbled and transformed back from beast mode. The sealant cracked and about half of it came off so he could see a little. "When I get my servos on her…" he stopped when he noticed the control panel was locked down and he couldn't get to the keys. She heard him let out a mixture of a hiss and a growl. "Where are you?!" he yelled. "Come out come out wherever you are…"

Eri kicked the side of the chamber and it opened. "Right here!" she said and fired at him with the rat's weapon. It hit him square but she was forced to dodge as he shot at her in return. She took refuge under the control panel and popped up enough to keep at him. Even half blind the spider reacted lightening quick and past the initial hit dodged her.

"You'll pay for what you've put me through fleshling!" he used his eight legs to fire on her.

"Go slag yourself!" she countered and shot at him under the table. She got one of his legs until he transformed and hoped on top of the table. Eri was sort of stuck at this point because she had no clue where she could pop up and he wouldn't get her. And she couldn't just blast through the freaking panel.

She decided to wing it over him coming after her. Eri sprung up around one of the corners and fired. Lucky for her his butt was to her but he turned around fast enough to dodge. He shot web out but she dodged and fired again. That's when the gun ran out of ammo. She looked at it horrified when it only clicked when she pulled the trigger. The spider smiled at her and let out a menacing laugh.

Thinking fast she pulled out Dinobot's sword but the spider shot web out and knocked it from her hands. "Oh shit!" she yelled and whipped out her last line of defense. Her yo-yo. She stepped back from him and swung it at the ready.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he chuckled.

"Bring it," she sneered.

He went flying at her but she acted fast and swung the toy. It smacked off his helm and this time she bolted over the control panel and he barely missed her by inches. "You can't run forever!" he threatened.

"How's it feel to be getting your aft kicked by a girl?" she countered.

The spider transformed at this point and pulled out his own weapon. Even Eri knew her odds weren't that great. She had to practically fling herself out of the way as he opened fire and was relentless. She was just fortunate the control panel could take a hit. All she had to do was keep him distracted enough.

Eri managed to keep moving and keep him busy. Sure enough her strategy worked and she got close enough to be in range. She used her yo-yo to wrap it around the gun, then she pulled it out of his claw. Unfortunately, he moved too fast for her to claim it as he moved in and grabbed her around the throat with his now free pincher.

"You've caused me much trouble human," he said right in her face. Eri fought to breath and fight back but even with one arm he suspended her in midair. "I suppose it won't all be for not. Once I hack your pathetic defense systems Megatron will finally have this ship. I'll simply request keeping you as a reward for my success."

"Y-you glo…gloat too mu-much," she managed to gasp out.

"That is the last time you will insult me," he cut off her air even more and she gasped.

~*~

They were interrupted by a metal screeching sound and looked over to see a familiar sight. "Di-Dinobot!" Eri barely got out.

"Don't move traitor!" the spider threatened positioning her in front of him. "Or I'll finish off your little pet."

Eri glanced at the warrior as he held his sword. He looked at her and slowly his weapon stopped spinning. "That's right," the spider gloated. Eri wasn't having any of it. With what strength she had left she swung the yo-yo one last time and smashed it, along with the spider's gun, right where Tarantulas's special place was. He grunted in pain and nearly fell down but did release her. She got out of the way and as soon as she did the raptor growled and used his eye lasers to blast the arachnid.

The spider cried out in pain and hit the floor hard. Dinobot walked over and picked the spider up off the floor. "You should have made sure you offlined me," the raptor snarled. "The next time you threaten a helpless human remember this." He walked over to the elevator and opened in. But he stopped and turned to Eri one last time. "Anything you wish to say to our visitor?"

She took a second before nodding. Eri walked over and looked the spider right in the face. "Trick-r-Treat you aft," and she punched him as hard as she could in the face. He yelped in pain and the part of his visor not covered in sealant cracked. Then Dinobot threw him out of the elevator shaft. They both saw and heard him hit the ground hard.

"Sentinel," Eri said. "Voice code, Starchild."

"Autoguns online," Dinobot finished. The next second they heard the guns outside start firing and watched on the cameras as the spider fled for his life. From the looks of it the rest of the Predacons were nearby and weren't happy. Eri knew the spider would have some explaining to do.

She looked to the ex-Predacon. "Thanks for saving me back there," she smiled at him. He didn't say anything but by the look on his face Eri knew he acknowledged her gratitude. The most he did was let out a small grunt but she was willing to take it. "Quick!" she said almost out of nowhere. "We have to go get the others!"


	6. Happy Halloween!

It took about half an hour to get everyone down and back to their normal selves. It turned out the spider made his way into the ship using a special cloaking device. Then he attacked the Maximals one at a time before he planned to turn the base over to Megatron. And Eri knew what he planned to do with her. Unfortunately for him things were complicated when he faced off against the raptor.

The ex-Predacon's instincts were what saved him in the end. Instead of being webbed Tarantulas tried to personally blast his ex-comrade. He'd gotten Dinobot good, but hadn't finished him. The raptor decided to see what the spider was up to and played dead. Even relinquishing his sword so the spider could play his game with Rhinox and Eri. Dinobot did have to steady himself and managed to get up to the control room in time to rescue Eri. Once he was done in the CR chamber he was as good as new.

Eri was glad everyone was alright and that they took care of the spider. Turned out he wouldn't be getting back in anytime soon. Rattrap managed to blast and destroy the spider's new toy so there wouldn't be any repeat event. But she also felt responsible.

If she hadn't pissed off the Predacons they might not have sent the spider to break in. Or even if they did then he only got as far as he did because she distracted the Maximals with her festivities. In effect it was mostly her fault. She apologized to them and bowed feeling horrible. "I'm sorry I even brought this up. Don't worry, you guys won't have to celebrate another holiday." Before they could say anything she turned and headed for the hallway. "I'm just gonna go to bed. I'll take the decorations down in the morning." She skulked down the hall.

~*~

"Poor Eri," the cat said.

"Yeah," the rat agreed. "Stargirl only wanted to have some fun and looked how it turned out."

"She'll never celebrate any human traditions now," Rhinox sighed. "That's not good."

"Good riddance," Dinobot said. All of the Maximals looked at him and glared. "What?" he spoke. "This so called holiday of hers made no sense. And it has done nothing but cause us grief."

"Dinobot," Optimus scolded. "Remember when you first joined us? We all had to adapt to each other's customs. The same thing applies for Eri. She's stranded on an alien planet in the middle of a war she didn't deserve to be a part of. We may not have understood this Halloween but Eri was enjoying herself before Tarantulas appeared. Her happiness was enough for us. I thought you'd understand that."

For a moment Dinobot digested what the Prime said. He was right in the fact Eri had been trust into this battle. All things considered, including the fact she was a young human, she handled it fairly well. Had even defended them on separate occasions, including himself. She had been so happy when he had come to rescue her. And she'd been even happier when she was telling them about Halloween and retelling that horrendous story that made no sense…

He had to admit her smiling was better than her being perpetually scared or mopping. It hadn't killed him to listen to her. She was easier to listen to than most of the others around there. Dinobot let out a low growl. "I… Suppose her traditions are harmless." The others looked at him as if prompting him to continue. "And it is better than her skulking around here."

"Nice to see ya finally came around there, Dinobutt," Rattrap stated. "But the little lady isn't exactly in the mood to celebrate."

"We could change that," the cat had a thought.

"Whaddya think' there kid?"

"I have an idea."

~*~

In Eri's room.

Eri sat on her bed still in her outfit. She'd muster up the stamina to clean herself up and change shortly. "Well… That could've gone better." She'd failed in making a nice Halloween for her friends. And it was their first! Even in her room aboard the ship it semi reminded her of back in New York. She'd spent most of her Halloween's alone in her room. _Guess this one is no exception._ She put a sleeve to her face but none of the fake makeup came off. _Looks like I'll have to shower. Great, exactly what I feel like doing this late at night. But I'd rather not go to sleep with this crap on._ "Happy Halloween Eri," she said quietly to herself.

Before she could get up she heard a knock at her door. "Hea Eri!" she heard Cheetor call. "Come out here. I gotta show ya something."

"Coming," she answered and got up. When she opened her door she was a little surprised to see him in beast mode. "What's going on?"

"Come with me," he urged. "I want you to see this. Oh and bring your bag."

"See what?" she asked following the cat down the hall after grabbing her pack. To her surprise they stopped in front of Rattrap's room door. She glanced at him but he didn't answer. Instead he knocked on the rat's door.

Two seconds later they heard the rat say, "I'm coming," before he answered. He was in beast mode as well, but he also held something in his paws.

"Alright guys, what's going on?"

"Come on Eri," Cheetor nudged her side. "What is it you say for this holiday?"

"Trick-r-Treat," she answered still confused.

"That's the magic words!" the rat announced and handed her what he had. Eri looked down to see he had handed her the food that reminded her of apples. But this had been in storage in case they were ever stuck in the ship and couldn't get out for a while. That way she wouldn't starve.

"Um thanks?" she said out of habit.

"You're welcome, Stargirl," he smiled at her.

"I don't get it," she said. "Why are we doing this?"

"For you Eri," the cat said. "You didn't really get to enjoy Halloween so we're making up for it."

"We're doin' this Trick-r-Treat thing with ya," the rat added. Eri was at a loss for words and they used that to their advantage. Rattrap took over and steered her down the hall while the cat ran off.

Soon enough they came to Rhinox's room. She looked to the rat and he knocked. The rhino answered and they looked at her. She gave in and said, "Trick-r-Treat."

"Here you are," he handed her another piece of food and she put it in her bag like the last. "That's a nice costume you have on." She could understand why he wasn't in beast mode. He was a little big for the ship.

"You guys don't have to do this," she told them.

"We know," Rhinox and the rat kept her going.

"But we want to," the rat stated. "This is your first Halloween with us and we wanted it to be special." She was at a loss for words when they got to the cat's room. She didn't need to be prompted to do the procedure this time. Cheetor stayed in robot mode long enough to hand her the food before he transformed again and joined them as they continued down the hall. Eri was reluctant once they got to Dinobot's door but the others pushed her gently along. She hesitantly knocked and of course the raptor answered.

"You already gave me something for Halloween Dinobot," she smiled at him before anyone could say anything. "Thank you." He just looked at little annoyed at her and the others smirked as he still handed her the weird fruit and she put it in her bag.

Finally they came to Optimus's room and the others had even managed to drag Dinobot along. She knocked and had a huge smile on her face when she said, "Trick-r-Treat!" The Maximal leader smiled in return and gave her food. "Thanks guys."

"It was the least we could do Eri," Optimus said.

"Especially after you helped save us from the eight-eyes," Rattrap stated.

"And it was pretty fun," Cheetor added.

Eri looked at all of the Maximals, at all of her friends. She knew they were doing this to make her happy. Just like she'd tried doing for them earlier. Her heart melted. _No doubt this is the weirdest Halloween I've ever had, but it's also been the best._ "Happy Halloween everyone!" she cheered.

"Happy Halloween, Eri!" they replied.


	7. Touchdown!

"Thanksgiving?" they all looked at her still confused. She'd explained the holiday but it didn't seem to help much, a lot like Halloween actually. "Basically, it's a time when family and friends get together and enjoy a nice dinner. At my home everyone always went around the table and said something they were thankful for. I know a lot of people sometimes look at the downside of the holiday but I try to look on the bright side."

"Not suprisen' there, Stargirl," Rattrap said.

"You're the most positive person we know," Cheetor smiled.

"Thanks, so what do you guys think? Want to try it?" It was clear she wasn't trying to pressure them into it. But she was horrible at hiding her excitement.

"Why not?" Rhinox replied.

"This could be interesting," Optimus concurred.

"I'm in," the cat said.

"You beat there kiddo," the rat stated patting her shoulder. They all glanced over to the raptor expectantly. He'd purposefully been messing with the control panel the entire time Eri had explained the holiday. He knew they were looking to see if he'd join them. Normally he would've declined immediately. But…

"Dinobot?" Eri looked at him with her sad eyes. He could've sworn they got bigger as she gazed up at him expectantly. He happened to see the other Maximals out of the corner of his optics staring at him. He knew for a fact they would all lay into him if he declined her. Not that he exactly could with her practically gawking at him with all the hope she had. "Will you celebrate Thanksgiving with us? With me?"

How could he say no to that? "I… suppose."

"Yah!" she cheered and actually hugged him. "Oh, sorry."

"So, how do we start?" Cheetor asked.

"Yeah, little lady. What's the first thing on the list?"

"Hm," she had to think a minute. A lot of things she wouldn't be able to do with them. Like watch the parade on television or make a turkey. She wasn't about to go hunt something down or ask one of the guys to do it. Plus she really didn't have the means to cook much. However, this wasn't about to deter Eri. In fact, she took it as a challenge. She'd just have to get creative. "First, we decorate. I'll go get my things."

~*~

Much like Halloween Eri had to make the decorations out of paper and material she had available. So she tried to go all out as she could. She made turkeys, regular pumpkins, mini-footballs, some of the balloons she remembered being in the parade, bowls of food like mashed potatoes, and fall leaves. Although they did go out at one point and collect the real things. Along with some pine cones. She was glad for the distraction because it also gave her time to think what they could do next. "Ok… Now we go play football!"

They all looked at her weird. "What's football?" the rat asked.

She literally face-palmed. "Of course you guys don't know what football is… I guess I'll just have to teach you." They went outside and used rocks as goalposts. Eri took some pinecones and wrapped them together to make a fake football. She didn't know all of the ins and outs of the game but enough to give them a few basics. "Now, all we need is teams."

"Ok," Primal took charge. "I'll divide the teams. Rhinox, you and Rattrap are with me. Cheetor, Dinobot, and Eri will be the second team."

"M-me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Stargirl," Rattrap said. "I thought you played before."

"Not really. I've only watched I was never allowed to actually play."

"Why not?" Cheetor inquired.

"Cause I'm a girl."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Oh," she hadn't thought about it. Over the months she'd lived with the Maximals she'd learned a good amount about their culture. One thing was that there were femmes and mechs, a lot like how humans had females and males. But for them being a mech or a femme didn't mean a lot. Bots were known to change what they were all the time. And even if someone was born a femme it was rare. For every femme born there were over a million mechs born. "Well, where I'm from girls aren't allowed to play football. It's more of a male dominated sport. Though I have heard of female teams starting up."

"Well that's stupid," Cheetor commented. "You know as much as any mech would know and you're just as tough."

"Cheetor," Primal said. "It might not seem fair but we can't disregard Eri's culture."

"It's alright Optimus. I'm not offended. It always seemed pretty stupid to me too. But it doesn't matter because now I'll get my chance." They lined up, which ended up in pretty thin lines considering they only had three players. "Sorry if I stink," she told her teammates.

"It's alright Eri," Cheetor reassured her. "It's your first time."

"If I must play this infernal sport then would the two of you concentrate?" Dinobot snarled at them.

Optimus and the others 'hiked' first. Well, they didn't do it in the traditional manner so much as whoever had the ball said the traditional phrase and threw it to another teammate. So Optimus threw it to Rhinox. Who Dinobot tried to stop, only to have the rhino toss it to the rat. Optimus managed to stop the cat and that left Eri to get him. Truth be told they'd felt a little nervous about playing tackle instead of 'touch' football as Eri called it. But she'd insisted she wanted to do this right and she could handle it. And they weren't going to insult her by going easy on her. After all, as she put it, if she could handle the Predacons she could handle her own friends.

So the rat ran right for her. Eri didn't back down but let him come at her. At the last second she ducked down and let him trip over her. He landed flat on the ground and stared dumbly up at the air. Everyone else couldn't believe it and Eri took the chance. "Sorry," she smiled and snatched the ball from him. Everyone else was too busy from their own opponents to take her out and she ran across the last line they'd made in the dirt. "Touchdown!" she cheered and spiked the ball.

"Nice move there, Stargirl," Rattrap regained himself. "But you won't get me twice."

"We'll see," she laughed.

They played for about an hour. Both teams decided the first to ten points would be the winner. Eri's team had Cheetor's speed and Dinobot's strength. Plus, she was hardly easy to catch, the Preds had given her enough practice at evasion. But Optimus's team had Rhinox's strength and of course their leader could fly. Though for the sake of being fair he only used the ability twice. Once was to avoid being plowed into by Dinobot. And Rattrap used his beast modes stealth to actually sneak past most of them.

So there they were, tied and Eri's team had the ball. "Ok guys," she said as they huddled. "What's the plan? We can't go right again they'd see it coming."

"I say we charge ahead," Cheetor put out. "I hand Dinobot the ball and he breaks through."

"That didn't work the last time we tried it fur-ball," Dinobot pointed out.

"Hea, Chopperface we gonna play ball or are you havin' a tea party?" they heard Rattrap call.

"Stifle it vermin!" the raptor retorted. "I will not lose to that infernal mouse. Here is what we will do…"

"Hut," Cheetor looked to his teammates. "Hut, hike!" he threw it to Dinobot. But right as the Maximal's came barreling toward him. The others scrambled to catch the cat and Optimus actually managed to tackle him.

"Sorry Cheetor," he apologized.

"No need, Big-bot," the cat revealed he no longer had the ball.

The rat hadn't been fooled and saw the cheetah hand the ball off to Eri behind his back. Currently, he was in pursuit and gaining on her fast. "Oh shiz!" she could hear the rat closing in on her. "Dinobot help!" she called for the raptor to save her.

Dinobot saw Rattrap closing in on her. Luckily the cat had the other two out of the way. So Dinobot charged. But from his angle of position the rat would be able to tackle her before he could grab the rat. So, instead he picked Eri up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder. "Huh?" he ignored her and everyone else's confusion as he headed for the goal. Rattrap couldn't stop him even hanging onto the back of him. He eventually had to let go or be dragged. Sure enough the raptor carried her over the line and they scored. "Yeah!" Cheetor cheered from the sidelines.

"We win!" Eri smiled and Dinobot just noticed the position they were in. However, he let his own excitement override everything else momentarily.

"How's defeat feel vermin?" he taunted chuckling.

"Yay!" Eri still smiled. She and Dinobot maneuvered her enough so it was more like she was sitting in his arms than thrown over his shoulder. "You guys rock!" she told her teammates. "You too," she told the others. They smiled at her and nodded. None of them were sore losers. Rattrap would've cracked a jock but held his glossa in favor of seeing Eri smile and laugh. She looked like she could jump up and fly at any moment. None of them wanted to ruin it.


	8. Giving Thanks

Everyone was having a good time when Eri saw her chance. She managed to go back inside saying she had to use the restroom. Once she was inside she hurried because she knew she didn't have much time.

Of course the Maximals figured something was up eventually when she didn't come back and went to investigate. When they came back up on the elevator they were surprised at what they saw. Eri stood smiling next to the control panel. Which was now covered in energon. On one side they also noticed she'd put some of the various food they had stored for her.

"Eri," Optimus stared. "How did you?"

"Sorry, Optimus but let's just say this is one of life's little secrets."

"Wow, Eri," Cheetor said. "So, can we just dig in?"

"Um," she hesitated.

"Spots," Rattrap stated as they congregated around the table and sat down. "Mind your manners. Isn't there another tradition you do first, Stargirl?"

She smiled at him as a form of thanks. "Well, if you guys want we can all go around and say something we're thankful for."

"I'll go first!" the cat volunteered. "I'm thankful for Eri and how she got all of this energon for us."

"I concur," Rhinox said, "I'm thankful we have such a considerate friend."

"I'm thankful for all of the time you've put into this Eri," Optimus offered. "And for sharing your traditions with us."

"I'm thankful you were the one who won today, little lady," the rat added. "Even if it meant Dinobutt nearly trampled me. At least you didn't gloat."

Everyone looked expectantly at the raptor. The looks the Maximals gave him promised horrible repercussions if he didn't say something at least a little nice. Eri simply smiled at him and patiently waited. "I'm… Appreciative for having been given the chance to humiliate the rodent," he smirked at Rattrap. "And it would not have been a possibility if it hadn't been for this holiday. So, I must say all of this is thanks to you," he looked at Eri.

Now, it was Eri's turn. She had to keep from crying at all the nice things they'd said. In all her years no one had ever said anything remotely related to her when they went around the table. This time it was practically all about her. "I…" she started standing up to take her turn like the others had done. "I-I…"

"Take your time, Eri," Optimus reassured her.

"I-I'm thankful f-for that sp…sphere," everyone looked confused so she elaborated. "What I me-mean is that it was what brought m-me here. If it hadn't been for it I wouldn't have met any of you or gotten this chance. I-I wouldn't have such great friends." They could see she was barely holding back tears and she couldn't look at any of them.

"To Thanksgiving!" Cheetor cheered as she sat back down.

"And to Stargirl!" Rattrap added picking up a cub of energon.

"To Eri!" the rest of them added in their own cubs and clinked them together.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," Eri smiled and they all dug in.

~*~

Later.

Everyone was basically out around the control panel. They'd all gorged on the energon and ended up recounting stories. Eri smiled as they all slept in their own ways. Cheetor laid his head on the panel and drooled a little. Optimus was propped up on one of his elbows. Rhinox and Rattrap, who sat right next to each other, were somehow keeping each other up by leaning on each other. And Dinobot sat with his servos crossed across his chest. One-by-one everyone had drifted off. Leaving Eri awake. She didn't mind.

She got up as quietly as possible and cleaned up everything. Then she brought out special thermal blankets they had and put them on the guys. She doubted they would need them, it was far from cold in the ship. But they needed something due to them sleeping mostly upright in chairs. _Even though they sleep on metal beds._ Eri didn't have the heart to wake them.

 _This is the best Thanksgiving ever._ "Goodnight, guys," she whispered putting her own head on the control panel. It might seem weird but she didn't want to leave them and go back to her own room. "You're the best friends a girl could have." The next second she yawned and feel into a content sleep.


	9. Under the Mistletoe

"It's Christmas!" Eri had basically been screaming the past week. Today was what she called "Christmas Eve." None of the Maximals, including their newest member Tigatron, understood or could follow her when she had explained the holiday. They had been nice and listened and she had answered all of their questions and repeated certain things at least fifty times. It didn't help much. So once again Eri settled on focusing on the basics. That this was a time of year where everyone was kinder to one another and put aside their differences for one night of the year.

She also mentioned the idea of giving each other gifts and that it was more fun to give then receive. None of the Maximals really knew what to do with that. They were stranded on an alien planet, not Cybertron, and had limited resources. Plus, what would they get a human girl? But Eri had just smiled and said their company was all the gift she really needed. But the Maximals weren't going to take that lying down. They decided to celebrate the holiday every other way they could. The first step was getting a tree so they could decorate it.

All of them decided to do this and it was the perfect opportunity for Dinobot and Eri to meet their newest member. Dinobot really didn't say much but Tigatron seemed to take a real shine to Eri. Somehow that honestly didn't surprise them. Before they knew it she was riding on his back as they waited for her to pick out the perfect tree. It was cold out but that didn't bother Eri much. She wore her regular clothes overtop the ones she'd gotten from the pyramid.

"That's the one!" Eri pointed to a decent sized pine tree. It was, in her mind, the perfect example of a Christmas tree. Almost twice her size and plenty full enough for the paper decorations she made. Once they got it she managed to pick up some holy. All of the boys kept a lookout for Predacons but for once they were left in peace.

When they got back Eri had to talk the tiger into going into the ship. He didn't care for being indoors. "I know it's different but it's only for one day," she coaxed. "Besides, now you get to meet Mr. Squeakers."

"Who is Mr. Squeakers?" he asked.

"I still can't believe you named my little brother that," Rattrap sighed as he kept the tree from falling on him.

Said rat seemed to come out of nowhere and crawled up until he sat on Eri's shoulder. Even he seemed to be in the holiday spirit because he still wore the little paper Santa hat she had made for him. "Look," she scratched under his chin. "He came to meet you."

The rat didn't seem bothered by the large white tiger in the ship. Maybe it was because he was used to Cheetor running around in his cat form or perhaps he was smart enough to know the metal cat wasn't going to do him any harm. "It is a pleasure to meet you, little friend," Tigatron smiled at him.

The rat nodded in return and seemed to lose interest because he hoped off of her and headed back down the hall toward Eri's room. He often hung out in the ship's depths or her room. He didn't bother anyone or thing though so no one could complain. More often though Eri would come back to her room and find him sleeping in her backpack or makeshift bed she'd made him out of the blanket things they had. Or he'd be eating out of his food bowl. He'd gotten quite the little tummy since he'd joined the Maximals.

Once they placed the tree in a corner they began decorating it with the paper ornaments she'd made and strings of extra lights. "I'm afraid I still do not understand the meaning of these traditions," Tigatron helped out by putting the holy up.

"Most people don't remember what these traditions stand for," Eri explained fixing some of the lights. "It's just that they're traditions and they usually make people feel good. Picking out a tree, putting up lights, baking cookies, all of that. Even if you're not home it reminds you of it and all the people you care for. I used to like going down the street and looking at all the nice Christmas displays in the stores. Some of them were a bit much and were more commercial based then anything. But some… Well some reminded me of what the season's all about."

The way she seemed to stare off for a moment and let the issue drop tipped the Maximals off there was something she wasn't telling them. But they let it slide. Then everything was set up and they all stood there taking it in. They didn't really get it but they didn't have to in order to appreciate the thought behind their work. That was when Eri happened to look up and see what she and Rattrap were under.

"Oh, hea Rattrap we're under the Mistletoe," she pointed up. "You know what this means?"

"Not really Stargirl," the rat shrugged. She may have mentioned it but they couldn't remember everything about this strange day.

"This," she answered by pulling on his arm so he would lean over a bit. Then she stood on the tips of her toes and quickly gave him a kiss on his metal cheek. For a moment all of them just stood there staring at her.

"What was that for little lady?" the rat asked rubbing his cheek. Everyone could have sworn his faceplates turned a light tint of red.

"It's another tradition. Anyone caught under the Mistletoe have to kiss. Well, you don't have to "kiss kiss." That's why I just gave you a quick one on the cheek. Because we're friends. That's what friends and family do. People only really make out if they like each other a certain way." The rest of the evening involved the young cat trying to get caught with a certain femme under the holy. Although the mechs all avoided each other like the plague seeing as even if they were caught they would have to do that too. And that would have been really awkward.

Luckily, nothing like that happened. Mostly, they ate, Eri told them some of her favorite Christmas stories, and they even attempted to sing some of the songs. Although everyone except for Eri basically butchered the heck out of them. Eri still gave them an A for effort. At one point Rattrap managed to get Eri under the holy for the cat. He whispered, "Merry Christmas ya fur-ball."

Cheetor patted her shoulder and pointed upward. When she noticed what he was pointing at she smiled at him. They both moved at the same time and for someone so confident the cat chickened out at the last second. Well, he was so nervous he missed his target. He leaned down too far so Eri ended up kissing his forehead instead of where he meant. Eri being none-the-wiser simply giggled and patted him on the shoulder before moving on.

Things eventually wound down and they all headed off to their berths. Tigatron agreed to stay until the next day. This delighted Eri and she seemed very happy about the next morning even though she understood she wouldn't be getting anything. The Maximals knew she was optimistic but she almost beamed with joy and enthusiasm. They even saw her skipping off to her room that night.

~*~

Once she was in the room she grabbed the items stuffed in a blanket under her bed and got prepared for what was about to happen next. Mr. Squeakers woke up and jumped onto her shoulder as she made sure she was bundled up and her backpack was secure on her back. "You ready Mr. Squeakers?" she asked him making her way out of her room. She stopped and listened and only moved when she made sure no one was still up. It seemed to take forever but she got out of the ship and headed for the enemy base. "Ho ho ho," she said lightly practically jogging so she'd be able to get to the Predacon ship and back before morning. The rat made a little squeak of encouragement as they got further and further away from safety and basically ran into the most dangerous place on the planet.


	10. Not So Silent Night

Now most people would consider Eri out of her mind as she stealthily followed Mr. Squeakers into the Predacon base. He led the way because he knew the safest ways to get around the ship undetected. She didn't want to get lost again and be discovered. That would have ruined her entire Christmas plan. "Lead on Mr. Squeakers," she told him as they crawled through the air ducks. Soon enough she found herself outside the first Pred's room.

She silently jumped out of the duct and placed the first present outside the room. She didn't have wrapping paper but made due with paper out of her notebooks which she colored. Then she used it to make cards with all of their names on the presents. The first was to the wasp it read: To Waspinator from Santa. The others read much the same way.

Eri made sure it was placed so the Predacon wouldn't miss it when he stepped outside. She continued throughout the ship led by her fearless and faithful rat as she delivered the rest of the gifts. She didn't have much to work with but she tried to get them all something that matched their personalities. Waspinator got his bear back, Eri and Mr. Squeakers had kind of borrowed it the previous week. It had taken some creativity on her part but she had fixed him up a little bit. She'd mended some tears and his ears had almost been coming off.

Scorponok got a new and better picture of Megatron. Eri blocked out how she had acquired it from her mind. The spider got her health book. There was no way he was getting her chemistry book but if anyone would appreciate human anatomy it was going to be him. Megatron himself had gotten some wax for his little duck friend. Talking to Dinobot had its benefits. Blackarachnia, she had been tricky because Eri had never actually met her. All she knew was what she looked like, her name, and that she was a femme. So Eri stuck with her instincts and got her some oils she could use for a nice soak. Rattrap seemed to like them enough. And that left Terrorsaur. She used her knowledge of the flyer to get the best gift she could think of. She got him some of the extra lights the Maximals had lying around the ship.

Once she was done she bolted out of there with her little friend as fast as she could. Then she practically ran all the way back to the Maximal base. "I am so out of shape," she gasped sneaking back into the ship. She made a few rounds to make sure no one was up yet. They weren't. Perfect.

She tiptoed her way to where the tree was. Then she placed her own friend's gifts under the tree. They weren't too much different from what the Predacons had gotten. Only she knew them better. Cheetor got a new laser pointer Eri found shoved in the depths of her backpack. No doubt he would have hours of entertainment with that. Rhinox got the screwdriver thing Eri had snagged from the Pred's ship when she first arrived. She knew he'd put it to good use. Optimus Eri gave a library book she had concerning plants, originally she was going to use it to write a paper with but who cared now? Tigatron Eri gave another book but it wasn't the present, what was the gift was the various pressed flowers and needles and things she'd collected shoved in it. Rattrap she made a new computer game, with Rhinox's help and she hadn't explained what it was for. She hoped he like it. When in doubt she could just transfer him all the cyber chips she had on the cyberpoker game. This left the raptor himself. Eri silently thanked whatever deity was out there. As stated before talking with him had certain benefits, including finding out what he enjoyed. Luckily she had been reading Shakespeare in her literature class. Yeah! I hope they like their gifts.

Eri had labeled them the same as the she had at the Predacon ship. Though she figured they would guess who it actually was. She yawned as she made her way back to her room. If she was lucky she'd be able to get a couple hours of sleep before the boys got up. Everyone deserves a gift on Christmas. Even jerks like the Predacons. But not all of them are slaggers. She lay down on her bed and the rat went to his own. She smiled a little remembering she'd snuck a tiny gift for him as well back in the control room. It only consisted of food but she knew he'd like it just the same.

"Goodnight, everyone," she sighed and snuggled into her bed. "And Merry Christmas."

~*~

In the Predacon base.

Waspinator just couldn't recharge as well as normal since his bear had gone missing. So he often wandered around the ship late at night in the hopes of finding his stuffed friend. That was when he saw something rather unusual. Female fleshy-bot was in the ship. At first he thought about alerting everyone else but then he saw her leave something in front of his room.

He hoped it wasn't a bomb or something as he went to investigate it. But to his surprise he found a real gift waiting for him. He ripped it open without much thought and found his bear. "Bear-bot!" he cheered hugging it to him. After a second he noticed that his pal was not only back but looking better than ever. "Why would fleshy-femme give Waspinator a gift?" he asked. He also wondered why the card on the gift said from Santa. He had no clue who this Santa was supposed to be but he followed her around as she left gifts for everyone else. She didn't sabotage anything and left after that.

He couldn't believe it. And neither could anyone else after he waited an hour before waking them up. After all he couldn't let them catch the femme after she had been so nice to all of them. But they didn't need to know that.

"Why would the human leave us gifts?" Tarantulas asked not taking his optics out of the book she'd given him.

"It must be some sort of trick," Megatron polished his duck.

"I don't think so," Blackarachnia examined her own present. "She has no motive and nothing to gain from this. If she was stupid enough to think we would lighten up because she bribed us then she would have put her own designation on the cards."

"I agree," Terrorsaur held up his new lights.

"Then fleshy femme was just being nice?" Waspinator asked.

"I don't believe it," Scorponok didn't take his optics off his new picture.

"The proof's right in front of you fool," the she-spider stated.

"Wait," Tarantulas actually closed the book for a moment. "Back on Cybertron I happened to study a few things on the human species. One article mentioned a holiday they celebrated that seems to explain all of this."

"Well?" Megatron said. "What is it?"

~*~

At the Maximal base.

Rattrap yawned and tried to swat away whatever was pestering him but it didn't seem to go away. Then something bit a wire and he jolted up out of his birth. "Yow! What the?" he glanced around and found Mr. Squeakers on his berth. "Squeak what are you doin' here? And what time is it?" It took some prompting but eventually said rat got the Maximal moving and led him to the control room. And there he found the presents addressed to everyone… Except a certain human.

"What's going on?" Cheetor asked rubbing his optics.

"Are the Predacons attacking?" even the raptor's optics fought to adjust to being opened. Both rats had made short work of getting everyone else up.

"I brought ya here cause of those," Rattrap pointed to the presents.

"Eri did all of this?" Rhinox asked.

"Looks like she'd been busy," Optimus was impressed.

"Ya, but if ya noticed none of those are addressed to her. The little lady didn't bother gettin' or makin' herself anything," the rat pointed out. Mr. Squeakers sat on his shoulder and nodded in agreement. None of the Maximals felt right about that. She had gone through all the trouble explaining this holiday and attempting to celebrate it with them. Now she had even gotten or made them all something. But she wasn't going to get anything Christmas morning besides simple thanks from them. That wasn't going to cut it. "I say we give Stargirl a Christmas she won't forget."


	11. Merry Christmas to All

Eri shifted on her bed and yawned as she got up and stretched. She was a little surprised no one had gotten her up but didn't think too much of it as she went out to get some food. Maybe that would help her wake up since she didn't have any caffeine. To do that she had to go through the control room. But she stopped when all of the Maximals and Mr. Squeakers were there waiting for her.

"Good morning, Eri," Optimus said.

"Merry Christmas!" Cheetor added.

"We were wonderin' when you were gonna get up there kiddo," Rattrap stated with a smile.

"What's going on?" she asked as Mr. Squeakers climbed up onto her shoulder.

"We were waiting for you," Rhinox started.

"So we could celebrate this properly," the cat finished.

"It be rude to start openin' gifts without the whole family right?" the rat inquired.

For a second Eri couldn't respond but then a gentle smile spread across her face and she replied, "Yes." So with that the Maximals and ex-Predacon opened their gifts and thanked her for them. She was just glad they liked them. She opened Mr. Squeakers for him and he let out little sounds of joy before running back and forth across her shoulders happily. Then to her surprise there was still one present left under the tree. It wasn't wrapped the same way the others had been. Instead this one had a sort of mesh looking material on it much like what their metallic blankets were made out of. "What's that?" she inquired.

"Why don't you look and find out?" Tigatron offered.

Eri bent down and slowly looked the gift over. Then she saw her name was painted on it with grey paint. "For me?" she glanced at the others.

"Go on," Cheetor urged.

She took a couple of seconds but managed to get it open. What had been wrapped nearly blew her mind. "Wow," she gasped taking it in. In front of her was a miniature globe model of Cybertron, what other planet was made out of metal? It also had its moons around it. It looked like various pieces of metal had been welded together to make a perfect replica in her opinion. The planet and its companions were multicolored and nearly sparkled in a certain light. "It's beautiful," she managed to get out while not crying.

"I guess that means you like it little lady?" Rattrap asked.

"I love it," she smiled at them and hugged them all one by one. Even the reluctant Dinobot. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

~*~

Little did she know it wasn't quite over because about three hours later their scanners picked up something outside the base. No one knew what it could be due to the fact it was wrapped strangely like how the Maximals had wrapped Eri's present. "It could be a trap," Dinobot had pointed out. Plus there was no way in their minds the Predacons could have found out about Eri's Christmas traditions.

Said human kept quiet about her midnight trip and that she might have been spotted inside the Predacon base. No need to worry the Maximals even more. They sent Rattrap out since he was the demolitions expert and if it was a trap he would be most likely the best to disarm it. Although Optimus did accompany him for moral reasons. But it wasn't a trap. What they found once they unwrapped the thing wasn't something any of them could have predicted.

Eri was so excited, seeing as Rattrap said it was addressed to her by "Santa." She practically bolted out of the ship to get a better look at it. In her eyes it was almost as glorious as the present her friends had made her. There was one large purple crystal, none of them in the gift were energon but other naturally occurring stones. It was in the center or the piece and around it were numerous other crystals of every color imaginable suspended by wires. All Eri had to do was put the big crystal in the sun and the light immediately spread out to the smaller ones. When that happened the light seemed to pour right through them and hit the area around them. Making rainbow colors spread everywhere. It was almost like looking in a giant kaleidoscope because the entire thing was on a pendulum like device that could spin around.

"This is so awesome," Eri gushed spinning the colors around as her friends stood their dumbfounded. She didn't say anything but she though she saw a glimpse of red and green behind a nearby rock. "Thank you Santa!" she yelled out.

~*~

Hours later.

Eventually the day wound down and Tigatron headed back up to the northern sectors where he would keep guard against the Predacons. They all wished him good luck and Eri had given him another hug before leaving. It was decided he would keep his present on the ship; it would be safer that way and would give him an excuse to come and visit more often.

Everyone had enjoyed their gifts and Eri had placed both of hers in her room. But she hung out with her friends the rest of the day and ate her own meal as they congregated around the control panel and enjoyed their energon. She liked listening to their stories and asking them questions. It reminded her how much they had done for her not only that day but since she had shown up and every day since. I have good friends. No… I have a great family.

"So did you have fun today Stargirl?" Rattrap asked after a lull in the conversation. He didn't get an answer and everyone looked over to see she had actually nodded off leaning up against Dinobot. He hadn't though much when she'd leaned on him but now he looked down at her a bit surprised. "Awww the little lady's had a long day."

"At least she seemed to enjoy herself," Rhinox stated as they all glanced at their sleeping comrade.

"I'm just glad we could make her happy," the cat grinned.

"We all are," Optimus smiled at her sleeping form. "We should put her in her berth," he made a move like he was going to do it when the raptor stopped him.

"I will do it," he said moving slowly so he could grab her and lift her up as he stood. She didn't even move and only yawned. "I will be the least likely to wake her." No one wanted to argue but let him carry her off to her room. True to his word he made it there and she hadn't made a peep.

He opened her door and managed to place her in the birth. It was then the rat decided to make his appearance and went to his own bed on the other side of the room. He made a few squeaks before Dinobot gave him a death glare and lowly snarled. The rat got the hint and just laid down in his numerous blankets.

The raptor happened to notice the gifts she had gotten. The one with the crystals sat on the other side of the room near the rat. It was probably one of the best places to catch the light. Meanwhile, the one they had fashioned her was right near her head on a small metal shelf. It slowly spun around as the moons circled the miniature planet.

The warrior gave it one last glance before he headed for the door. But he was stopped by a small voice behind him. "Dinobot?"

He let out a low growl directed in the rat's direction but only glanced back at her over his shoulder. She had shifted so her legs were over the side of the bed but she still rubbed her eyes. "Go back into recharge," he told her.

"I will but can you wait a second?"

"What?" he turned to face her as he reached the door.

"I wanted to say thank you for celebrating Christmas with me and the others. I know you really don't like human holidays and you didn't even grumble once."

"I did not understand one aspect of this day but it was tolerable," he replied.

"Well, thank you again. And tell the others for me I said thanks for my amazing gift. You're the best."

"Very well," he agreed. "Just go back to sleep."

His back was turned when she said one more thing. "And Dinobot? You guys are the best family a girl could have. Goodnight," she finished and he heard her shift and wrap the blankets around her as she went back to sleep.

The door closed and the raptor stood there for a moment processing what she had said. They had gone from being her friends and comrades to her family? When exactly had that happened? At first she had been nothing but trouble for them. A nearly useless being they had to constantly be saved. But that hadn't been the case for long. She'd proven herself more than once. The little human proved to be just as intelligent as she was brave and caring. Eri was constantly putting everyone else aboard the ship above her own wants and needs. He guessed half the reason she even celebrated these holidays was so that they would enjoy it; not necessarily because she wanted to and that it involved her traditions.

He had to admit he was going to read the book she had given him. If he had been with the Predacons the concept of giving one another gifts and calling each other family would have been out of the question. But he wasn't; he was a Maximal now. And so was Eri; unofficially speaking. All of those in the ship were willing to do nearly anything for one another, even offline if they had to. Eri included. He knew if he had to he would offline protecting her. Give his very spark for her. And although she didn't have a spark she did have a heart or soul as she tried to explain to them more than once. Whatever she had the raptor knew she would gladly give it up for him as well. No one had ever been willing to do that for him since he was young and with his carrier and sire.

So were the Maximals and little human his family now? He didn't really have a better definition for them, even that infernal vermin that irritated him to no end. But what else would he call them when they were all so bonded? If not in the tradition sense than in this makeshift side of the war. Perhaps they were the closest thing to a family a warrior and Predacon deserter like him could get. He could do far worse, especially with such a carrying person like Eri. Even if she was a human.

Without the robotic raptor even realizing it a small smile came to his faceplates. "Sleep well, Eri," he said softly as he headed down the corridor. He silently made a promise to himself. He swore that no matter what happened, even if the worst occurred Dinobot would stand by the girl's side. Even if he only had his spark left he would use it to guard her against their enemies. Because he somehow knew in the depths of his being she would always stand by his side and do the same for him. What more could he ask for?


	12. New Addition

For once Eri didn't have to bring up a holiday. It was actually the other way around. They informed her it was technically their New Year. "Neat," she said. "What all do you guys do?"

"There's usually energon treats and partying all cycle," Cheetor told her.

"Not to mention the best highgrade and the femmes," Rattrap took up. "They can't get enough of me."

"Friends and family get together and celebrate when the clocks turn," Rhinox informed her.

"That sounds a lot like my New Year," she thought. "When is it?"

"Tonight," Optimus walked in.

"Really?" she pondered for a moment. "Then there's no time to waste!" She quickly ran out of the room and nearly into the raptor. "Opps! Sorry Dinobot I gotta go!"

"What in the inferno has gotten into her?" Dinobot questioned.

"She's excited about the New Year," Cheetor stated. "I but she didn't tell us about what she does for the holiday."

"Eh," Rattrap shrugged. "She'll probably tell us later."

~*~

Soon enough they found out exactly what she'd been doing. "Hi Nightscream," she greeted the bat as he exited the elevator. "It's nice seeing you again."

"You too little sister," he patted her on the shoulder.

"What's he doing here?" the cat whispered to the rat.

"Stargirl probably didn't want to leave 'em out," the rat guessed. The cheetah only stared as Eri took Nightscream on a tour of the ship. Later they reappeared and Mr. Squeakers was on her shoulder. He was also wearing a little paper hat that said 'Happy New Year'.

"Eri?" Rhinox broke the awkward ice. "You never did tell us how you celebrate today."

"Oh sorry. From the sound of it I think we celebrate the holiday like you guys do. There's parties, food, drinks if you're old enough, and then there's the ball drop."

"What's the ball drop?" Nightscream asked.

"There's this big lighted ball in Times Square where I come from," she explained. "It's really big and people gather around under it. When the New Year comes we drop it down and everyone yells 'Happy New Year!' Confetti's thrown everywhere, there are fireworks, and people kiss."

"Wait," Cheetor stopped her.

"They what?" Rattrap took up and she had everyone's attention.

"I'm not sure how it started but it's kind of a good luck thing I think… I can't say for sure. But the idea is if you have someone you really like that's the time to kiss them. Though I've never had anyone to do it with. Not everyone does it though."

Even though they had limited resources the Maximals, Eri, and the bat were able to make the best of it as the time drew near. It helped that the Preds seemed to be lying low. Eri made paper chains to hang up and they had enough energon to eat well that night. Nightscream mostly kept to himself but never left Eri's side.

They commend Tigatron and asked him to join them. He did and attempted to reach out to the lost Maximal. "Hello brother," the tiger greeted.

"You're Tigatron right?" Nightscream asked. "If you stay out there why do you bother coming back here?" Things kind of went downhill from there until Eri had to change the subject. Before they knew it the time drew near.

And that's when the alarms sounded and the ship rocked. "Shields at forty percent and falling," Rhinox checked the systems as the lights went out and the red alarm lights turned on.

Optimus ordered everyone to be ready and left the bat and Eri in the ship. Everyone else poured out and got ready for a fight. "Man," Eri checked the cameras and got Sentinel's weapons online. "This is not good."

"I picked the perfect time to visit," Nightscream unhelpfully added.

"Where's Terrorsaur and Waspinator?" Eri asked. "I don't see them anywhere." As if the universe heard her there was a loud bang and a whole appeared in the roof above them. "Wha?"

"Look who we have here," Terrorsaur smirked.

"I got-" Nightscream was cut off as the wasp shot him in his chest.

"Nightscream!" Before she could move the red flyer leaned down and picked her up. "Let go of me!"

"Sorry but we need you for a little plan," he informed her. "I suggest you hang on." He took off into the air.

"Guys!" she screamed at everyone.

"Eri!" Cheetor yelled and aimed.

"No," Optimus stopped him. "You might hit her. They're mine. Prime jets maximum burn." He shot up into the air while the others covered him.

"Would you stop squirming?" the red flyer asked.

"No, now put me down!"

"I'm not deaf and… NO!" he yelled back at her.

"Primal's on our afts!" the wasp informed him.

"Then you take care of him," Terrorsaur said still fighting to keep the human in his arms. The wasp turned and fired but the Prime was able to dodge and fire back. He hit Waspinator once and it veered him off course.

"Hand her over, Terrorsaur," Optimus flew up next to him.

"Optimus!" Eri tried to reach out and grab onto him. "Look out!" she noted but there was nothing Optimus could do to avoid it.

The wasp had regained his composure enough to hit the Prime in his jets and send him spiraling out of control. Too bad for Terrorsaur and Eri the Prime knocked hard into them on his way down and sparks flew. "AWWWWWWW!" Eri screamed now holding onto the red flyer for dear life as they plummeted toward the ground at an alarming rate. The only good thing about the situation was that Terrorsaur wasn't the only other flyer Optimus flew into and took out. The wasp wasn't in a much better position as he crash landed as well.


	13. A New Year

The landing was better than Eri could have suspected. They landed on a hill and missed the nearby forest both the Prime and Wasp crashed into. Terrorsaur took most of the damage and Eri rolled away from him after they smashed into the ground. Although she noticed her left arm hurt a little.

"Ow," she held it and took notice of the injured Predacon. "What was the big idea?" she questioned him as he sat up. It didn't look like he was going to be flying anytime soon. "Let me guess Megatron told you to kidnap me."

"Yeah," the flyer got to his pedes. Only to fall back down to the ground. His left pede was mangled. "Slaggit. He's gonna be pissed."

"When isn't he?" she got up and glanced around. "So what did he think? You guys would attack us on your own holiday and catch us off guard? That's low."

"You got it fleshy," she stated. His weapon was also noticeably missing. "Then we'd snatch you and get the Maximals to surrender. Until that infernal Primal got involved."

"Serves you all right. You can't even let this war go for one day? Your own holiday too." She noticed the moon had come out from behind the clouds and it couldn't be too far from midnight. "Hey, Terrorsaur? Do you know what time it is?"

"Two cycles until the next deca-cycle," he informed her.

She let out a sigh and with nothing else to do sat down next to him while looking up at the sky. "Some New Year," she said. "I can't even spend it with my friends. No offense." She pulled her knees up and put her head down. "Guess one day's too much to ask for huh? Sorry, I'll go and try… To find Optimus and the others if I'm bothering you."

He didn't answer her for a while but put a servo on her shoulder. She looked over at him. "It's not too much. To tell ya the truth none of us wanted to do this. Me and Waspinator were planning on stealing some of Scorponok's energon treats and were gonna call it a night. But Megatron's our leader," he growled out that part. "We do what he says."

"You don't have to," she told him.

"I'd rather we not get into that," the red flyer told her. "One cycle left." A silence enveloped them and they looked up at the sky. "Is this what you humans do for your New Year?"

"Yeah, too bad we don't have fireworks. Though there's enough gun fire going on to cover for that." She glanced over and smiled at him. "How much longer?"

"Ten seconds."

She reached out and took one of his servos in hers. "Happy New Year, Terrorsaur. Now make a wish and maybe it'll come true."

He looked at her shocked for a moment before he lightly held her hand in his. A small smile even graced his features. Yes, they were enemies and there was a war going on. He was a Predacon and she was a human. But right at that second… They were just two beings coming into the new year together. "Happy… New Year, Eri."

"Terror-bot," they heard a voice behind them and turned to see a damaged Waspinator hobbling toward them. "Maximals are coming. We have to go."

"Then you're gonna have to carry me back to base," the red flyer told him as Eri stood up. "I can't walk."

"Ok," the wasp transformed and went over to his fallen friend. "Female fleshy-bot's friends coming," he told her picking the red flyer up.

"Thank you Waspinator," she smiled at him. "And happy New Year."

"Happy New Year fleshy femme," the wasp nodded as he slowly took off.

Eri watched them leave and heard footsteps coming toward her. She knew from the sound of it that it was her friends. "Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Thank Primus," Optimus said. "Are you alright? I didn't…"

"It's ok, Optimus," she told him. "I'm fine."

"Where'd the flying freaks go?" Cheetor asked. They were all in their beast modes at this point.

"They went back to their base," she informed him. "What about Nightscream? Is he ok?"

"Rhinox put 'em in the CR chamber back at base," Rattrap said. "He'll be fine."

"Sorry I got caught," she apologized.

"No need little sister," Tigatron spoke up. "It could have happened to any of us."

~*~

They returned to base and fixed what they could. Rattrap was telling the truth in that Nightscream only spent a few hours in the chamber. Eri stayed up so that she could greet him when he came out. "Come on everyone," she told them and motioned for them to follow her outside.

"What are we waiting for?" Nightscream asked her.

"Just wait a minute," she told them. Even Mr. Squeakers was with them as he sat on Eri's shoulder. "Now," she smiled as the sun came up. "Happy New Year everyone!" she cheered.

"Um," they all were at a loss of what to say. "Kiddo, we kinda missed it last night."

"Maybe but there's a tradition me and my old family used to celebrate. We always celebrated and smiled when we did the first of anything after the new year. It's supposed to bring you good luck. I missed saying it to you last night but I figured I could say it when we saw our first sunrise together."

"You always know how to make us smile, Stargirl," Rattrap patted her head. "That's for sure."

"I'm usually not into sunrise," Nightscream rested one of his wings on her shoulder. "But I can make an exception."

"You do know how to remain optimistic little sister," Tigatron returned her smile.

"We're sorry we couldn't give you a normal new year," Rhinox stated.

"But we are happy we got to spend this one with you," Primal took up. "Even in light of the circumstances."

She turned to Dinobot last and that smile remained on her face. She wasn't expecting him to say anything but simply enjoyed his presence. "This… Deca-cycle," he finally stated. "Will be more… Tolerable with your presence." He didn't meet anyone's optics.

"Thank you," she stated and hugged him. The raptor stood there as stiff as a board but didn't push her off or anything. "Thank you," she repeated.

"Happy New Year, Eri," they all told her.


	14. Happy Creation Day?

Eri yawned as she got up and stretched. Mr. Squeakers made a noise and she gave him a piece of fruit to eat. She looked in the makeshift mirror she had to see how her hair was doing. Once she deemed it fine she took a deep breath and looked at herself. "Well… Happy birthday Eri," she said.

In all honesty Eri didn't really feel like leaving her room. Back where she'd come from her adopted family never really took the time to celebrate her big day. It had gotten to the point where it didn't bother her anymore, mainly because Haruko would always make it a big spectacle and force her out to dinner or something. She thought maybe that she was surrounded by such good friends this time around it would be different. However…

Turns out Cheetor's big day wasn't that far ahead of hers. She'd congratulated him and had wanted to do something but was cut off by everyone else on board. They all told her it would be too embarrassing for him. Of course she'd been confused so she asked them to explain.

Maximals and Predacons live so long that normally they didn't bother celebrating their creation days. The only exceptions is if they're young and their creators do it, they have a big event like officially becoming an adult in their culture, or if they turn extremely old. So if they threw him a party or something it would only serve to remind him of his youth and be more of a hindrance than a celebration. The right thing to do in the situation would be to simply tell him Happy Creation Day and possibly have a drink but move on.

Eri was glad they told her so she didn't make Cheetor feel uncomfortable. She thought about it and it did make sense. Bots lived for hundreds, thousands, and millions of years. When you grew that old maybe you would get sick of celebrating your big day. So Eri kept it quiet even though Rattrap managed to get the info of her own birthday out of her. Though she left out the info birthdays meant more to humans than Maximals and Preds.

She psyched herself up to face another normal day. "It's no big deal," she told herself. "Just another day like the last one. Nothing special about it… Nothing special at all." Her smile fell but she put it back on. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to make this any easier. She wanted to crawl back into her bed and wait until the day was over. But if she didn't go out there and act normal her friends would know something was up. She didn't want them to feel bad. They'd already celebrated all of her holidays without much grumble. Now it was her turn to respect their culture.

"I can do this." _It won't be much different than the ones back on Earth anyway. Just Haruko isn't here to make it feel like it's important._

She stepped out into the hall and made her way to the control room. Rattrap was already there seeing as he mainly had the early morning shift. "Mornin' little lady," he yawned as she took over.

"Good morning," she replied. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not even so much as a blip. Well if ya don't mind I'm gonna go catch a couple winks." He began walking away but stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Oh I almost forgot. Happy Creation Day Stargirl."

"Thank you Rattrap," she acted like she was playing some cyber poker and he kept on his way. But when he was out of sight she shut off the game and sat there a few moments in silence. "Well, at least he said it. That's good. Right?" Her hands balled up in her lap. She willed back the tears that threatened to come out of her eyes. "Come on Eri," she told herself. "Big girls don't cry. Especially over something like this. It's just another day. It's just… Another day."


	15. Is That Me?

Eri held up pretty well the rest of the day but some air wouldn't hurt. That's why she agreed to go with Rattrap and Dinobot when they went out on a patrol. It kept her busy and she enjoyed the scenery. "Look at that," she point to a squirrel. "This place is a lot like Earth."

"If you think this is amazyin' Stargirl wait until you see Cybertron. There's nothing but metal and energon. As far as the optics can see. It's glorious."

"It sounds… Lovely." Eri didn't want to hurt his feelings.

They were interrupted when they spotted a familiar wasp flying overhead. They ducked behind some trees before he could see them. He just kept buzzing on his way. "What's he doin' on our turf?" the rat asked.

"Nothing good vermin," the raptor told him. "We must follow him."

"I think he's right," Eri agreed. "But something tells me this isn't going to be good."

They followed after the wasp for at least five minutes before he landed near a small cliff. He wasn't very subtle as he transformed and began grumbling to himself. "Why Waspinator always stuck finding energon?"

The trio looked at each other. Rattrap and Dinobot nodded at each other before they transformed quietly. Eri felt somewhat bad for the wasp. Yeah he was on their territory but this wasn't going to be pretty.

Sure enough they opened fire on the wasp and he jumped. "Maximals!"

"Who else would we be?" Rattrap inquired. "Santa?"

"Would you stop talking and fight vermin?" the raptor snarled at him.

"Unlike you scale-belly I can multitask," the rat countered. Eri hung back as they opened up on the wasp. He was starting to look worse than the time Rhinox unloaded his entire clip on him. "That was too easy," Rattrap stated once Waspinator was down. "But I gotta admit it was fun."

"You're not the only one Minimals!" they all heard a cackle behind them. "My turn." He shot at the Maximals while Eri attempted to run to her friends. Only for the spider to make a web between the trees to block her path. "Not so fast human," he told her. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Little lady!" the rat and raptor attempted to reach her. Only for their path to be blocked by the she-spider.

"Nu uh," she taunted them standing in a tree. "I can't let you ruin the experiment."

"What experiment?!" Eri practically yelled.

"This one," Tarantulas pulled out a unique looking gun. "I've spent solar-cycles developing it. You should be honored. You're going to be the first living subject. Now be a good girl and hold still."

"No way in hell!" she countered and dodged the first blast.

Meanwhile, Rattrap fired at Blackarachnia. He had little luck. Dinobot had enough and managed to take down the tree she was in using his eye lasers. She went tumbling down and was partially pinned by the tree. "Hey eight-eyes!" the rat yelled. "Get away from the little lady."

Upon seeing his backup had failed the spider froze. But only for a moment. That's when he turned the weapon on the two Maximals. Seeing this Eri jumped between them as the spider pulled the trigger. The blast sent her slamming back into a tree. "You slagheap!" Dinobot snarled and blasted the spider in return.

The Predacon stayed only a moment longer as if he was inspecting something. "Mission accomplished," he pulled the she-spider up. "Retreat."

The Maximals fired after them a moment longer. When they turned back they noticed the wasp was gone as well. That's when they ran over to their friend. "Stargirl you al…" the rat stopped midsentence when Eri got back up to her feet.

"What?" Eri asked and her voice was noticeably different. It was a little deeper but not much. "What's wrong?"

"Little lady?" Rattrap looked her over. "You're… Different." Dinobot didn't say anything but his optics widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Eri looked herself over. "Did I grow an inch?"

"Yeah. Here," he swiped Dinobot's sword and held it up so she could see her reflection in the blade. The raptor didn't argue.

"Holy Pete," Eri stated. She did look different. As in it looked like she was thirty years old instead of seventeen. "Is that me?!"


	16. More Than a Year Older

"How could you have let this happen?" Nightscream yelled. They'd called him and the tiger in as soon as Eri'd gotten back to base. Rhinox was doing scans on her as the others all stood around not really knowing what to make of it. Eri looked older, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but it was concerning.

"We didn't just stand there and let it happen' Screamer," Rattrap countered.

"We were busy combating the enemy," Dinobot finished.

"It's not their fault," Eri backed them up. "And I'm fine."

"I'd say more than fine," Cheetor stated. The bat elbowed him in the chest plate.

"Is there a way to reverse this?" Tigatron asked.

"Possibly," the rhino finished up. "But I'd have to know the specifics of the tech Tarantulas used on her. One wrong calculation and it could make this worse."

"What should we do Optimus?" Cheetor asked.

The Prime stood there a moment. "For now Eri you lay low. You were clearly the target. We have no way of knowing what exactly the Predacons' agenda is. The rest of us will have to keep alert and double up on patrols. Rhinox you stay here and keep working."

"I have to admit," Eri told the rhino when they were the only two left at base. "This is a little weird. I knew I'd get older. I just didn't expect it to be so suddenly. Guess life really does pass by in a flash."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," he replied. "Hold this sensor for me?"

~*~

Things were eerily quiet for about a week. There was no sign of the Preds and everyone couldn't help but feel a little jumpy. Eri appeared to stay the same age but there was no sign this was temporary and going to wear off. She was taking it extremely well, the rest of her comrades not so much.

One night Rhinox and Eri were alone again while the others were out. It appeared to be rather common these days. That's when one of the outer sensors conked out. Without it receiving incoming calls from the others would be pretty difficult. "I'll get it," Eri offered. Routine maintenance was one of the things Rhinox had taught her.

"No," he said. "You should stay inside."

"Rhinox," she sighed. "I haven't been outside in over a week. I don't mean to complain but it's starting to drive me nuts. Besides, the Predacons are nowhere near here. And if they do pop up you can warn me and I'll run back in. Please." Her sad eyes still worked even though she was older.

"Alright, but stay alert and don't take long."

"Got it," she smiled at him.

It didn't take her but two minutes to get the sensor back online. Unfortunately, that didn't save her. "I knew they couldn't keep you in there forever," she heard a familiar voice and turned around.

"Oh crap!" she noted seeing the spider.

"Eri!" Rhinox yelled inside the ship as the sensors just picked up on him. He grabbed his weapon and jumped outside the ship. But it was too late. He hit her with another blast from his weapon.

"See you soon human!" he taunted running away as the rhino opened fire.

He waited until the Predacon was out of sight before he went up to check on Eri. She sat up on the ship apparently in shock and for good reason when he got closer to her. His own gears wanted to freeze up on him. Her hair had turned grey instead of being its normal dark brown. She had wrinkles and appeared a little hunched over, though that may have simply been from her position where she sat. The only thing the same about her were the clothes she wore and her eyes. Somehow they still looked the same.

"Rhinox?" her voice sounded a little rough with age but not horribly so. He offered her his servo and she took it. He noted she wobbled a bit as she got up. It was strange that she even appeared to need his assistance in standing up.

"Optimus," he called the others. "You'd better get everyone back here. Now."


	17. It's My Party

"Stargirl?" Rattrap asked once they saw her. Eri sat in one of the chairs they had.

"Hi guys," she still smiled at them.

"Why would the Preds wanna make sister old?" the bat inquired.

Optimus and Rhinox shared a look while the rest appeared to be in the dark. "Eri it's been a long day," the rhino stated. "Maybe you'd like to go recharge?"

"That actually sounds like a great idea," he had to help her up and gently led her down the hall to her room. The Prime waited until she was out of earshot to tell the others.

"What's so bad you couldn't say it in front of Eri?" Cheetor questioned.

"You all realize humans have shorter life spans than Cybertronians. Right?" he countered.

"Yeah," Rattrap said. "But what's that got to do with this?"

"We have reason to believe Tarantulas is purposefully speeding up Eri's aging process for a reason. I'm afraid we underestimated just how little time Eri had to begin with."

"I don't think I like where this is going," Tigatron stated.

"If Eri is hit with that aging ray again…"

"It might end her life," Rhinox came back and finished for the Prime. "Eri estimated she is now between what humans consider sixty to seventy years old."

"That's still considered a sparkling by our races terms," the raptor pointed out.

"But not by hers. We got lucky in that most females of her species have the normal life expectancy of eighty or so years. Few are fortunate enough to live beyond a hundred of their years." They all stood deathly quiet. They knew humans didn't live as long as they did. But they thought they'd have more time than that. A hundred years was practically the blink of one of their optics. Their race apparently shambled along through time, humans sprinted. What was said really started to hit them. The Predacons were trying to age Eri in an attempt to merely speed up her clock and kill her. This would have been laughable if it was turned on them. But it made their sparks feel rather chilled. One more hit and Eri's time could be up. Their friend could literally die of old age in front of them before her life truly began. They all shared glances at each other. Even if they managed to keep the spider away from Eri there was no guarantee Rhinox would be able to reverse the affects. Who knew how much time they had left with her?

~*~

The next morning.

Mr. Squeakers was curled up near Eri's head when she heard a soft knock at her door. It took her longer than normal but she got up and opened it. "Yes?"

"Surprise," Cheetor smiled at her.

"Cheetor? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her and took one of her hands. "But I want you to close your eyes for me."

"Well… Ok." She did as he slowly led her through the base.

"No peeking," he told her.

"I'm not." He finally stopped.

"Ok. Now!" he informed her. She did and was greeted with a strange sight.

"Wha?" Everyone stood around the control panel smiling at her. Dinobot looked like he was attempting it but failing miserably. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that read, 'Happy Creation Day Eri.' On the table was fruit and a couple of gifts. "What is all this?"

"It just occurred to us we never got around to celebrating your big day," the bat smiled at her as they motioned for her to sit.

"But I thought you guys weren't big on celebrating Creation Days?"

"Uh."

"That was before we realized how big it is in your culture," Tigatron covered. Eri didn't appear convinced but didn't argue as she ate some of the food.

"Open your gifts!" the cheetah sounded excited. She did and found a new tablet that held numerous books for her to read. A new game, some cyber poker chips, and a decent sized crystal.

"Thank you," she told them. That was before she got quiet and looked at all of her gifts lying on the control panel.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"You don't like them?" Nightscream inquired.

"It's not that. Did you guys do all of this because I got old?" They weren't sure how to answer that. She'd caught them and there was no way to decently cover their actions. "You shouldn't have but I'm kinda glad you did." She appeared to be fighting down tears. "Honestly my birthday's never been a big deal for me. My cousin always celebrated it with me. Everyone else… Sort of forgot about it every year. I was a little sad when you guys just told me you didn't really celebrate them. But I was alright with you just wishing me a happy Creation Day. Now though… I really appreciate it guys. Maybe it's old age now but it means a lot to me. Thank you."

They were all sort of shocked. Eri's big day wasn't really celebrated back where she came from? That made them feel worse. She was so nice and considerate for everyone else, they should have thought more about the day where it would all be about her. But they sure weren't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Happy Creation day Eri," Optimus stated gently patting her on the shoulder. The rest followed with those exact same words.

That was when the alarms started going off and everyone scrambled. Everyone but Eri ran out of the ship to fight. "I hope they'll be alright," she said aloud.

"You really should start worrying more about yourself," she turned and saw Terrorsaur had shot through the main windows. "By Primus Tarantulas was right! You are old. Ew."

"And here I thought I aged reasonably well," she stated. "What do you want?" she shakily got to her feet.

"I'm on a little errand," he told her. "Don't fight me and you won't get hurt."

"EEEEEE!" she may have aged but she could still scream like a banshee. They all looked to see Eri being carried off by an old too familiar flier.

Optimus flew after them at top speed. He wasn't letting them get away so easily. The other Maximals put Sentinel on defense and followed after their leader and teammate as the Predacons were right after them. Either way this was not going to end well.


	18. I'll Cry if I Want To

"Let go of me!" Eri tried her hardest.

"Quit squirming," Terrorsaur told her.

"Hand her over," Optimus caught up to them.

"Optimus!" Eri elbowed the flier in the face and he accidently dropped her. Luckily, the Prime was close enough to scoop her up. He then made a u turn and dropped her off with the rest of the group. They formed a circle around her as the Predacons were closing in.

"Just hand over the human," Megatron told them. "Let us end her suffering. Yesss."

"How about no?" Eri stated. "Ever heard of respecting your elders?"

"Look," Rattrap elbowed the rhino. He nodded and indicated the weapon the spider currently held. They shared a look.

"Get that human!" Megatron ordered as they charged forward.

"Get that weapon!" Optimus countered. Both sides clashed horribly. Dinobot kicked Megatron in the face, Nightscream tackled Blackarachnia, Cheetor took out Waspinator, Tigatron took Scorponok, and Optimus grappled with Terrorsaur. That left Rattrap and Rhinox to take the spider.

He knew what they wanted. In return they were guarding the one thing he wanted, Eri. "You can't win," he taunted them. "Even if you manage to keep her guarded all I have to do is wait. Time will finish the job for me."

"Piece of slag," Rattrap opened fire on him.

"Careful," Rhinox pointed out. "We can't risk destroying the weapon." The rhino noticed Dinobot was having one hell of a time. "You take care of him. I'll be right back."

"Yeah leave me with all the dirty work." He and Eri stayed close as they ducked behind a tree. Currently the spider was using his normal fire power. "You stay here kiddo," he told her. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful," she looked on as he dived between trees.

"Don't destroy the weapon," he mumbled. "Cause he's easy to fight normally." He ducked and fired. He somehow managed to hit one of the spider's legs.

"You'll pay for that vermin!" In return Tarantulas kept at him and managed to practically explode the tree the rat was behind. Rattrap went flying and hit another tree. Before he could move the spider webbed him to the tree so he couldn't move. "Looks like I win mousy!"

He took a few steps closer as if to get better aim. But that was all the farther he got. "No you don't!" Eri flying jumped and kicked him in the side. It wasn't as powerful as normal but it did knock him off balance.

The spider righted himself all too soon. Instead of showing anger though he cackled hysterically. "Time to put my theory to the test." He aimed and fired on her with his new tech. Two seconds later she collapsed on the ground. Her hair turned completely white and had thinned considerably, her wrinkles took over her entire body, she became frail and thin looking, and her once bright eyes now dulled and had almost a glazed over appearance. She didn't seem to be able to move except to turn her head and blinked up at the spider. "Interesting. You lasted longer than I predicted. But I'm afraid you're times up human. I'll make sure all that's left of you is dust."

As he brought his servo up holding the weapon it was then sliced off by a snarling Dinobot. "Gah!" he cried out in alarm before he was then blasted aside by a very angry rhino. It knocked him twenty feet clear.

"Retreat!" a very torn up looking Megatron commanded. "Our mission is… Nearly accomplished," he laughed when he saw Eri still sitting where she'd fallen. All of the Predacons took off as Tigatron helped pry Rattrap off the tree.

"At least we have Tarantulas' weapon," Tigatron stated.

"Yeah, but look at Stargirl," the rat pointed out.

Rhinox snatched up the weapon and Cheetor and Nightscream tried to help Eri stand up. But she collapsed again. This time though the raptor caught her before she could fall. She looked so small and helpless. Like she'd break if they even looked at her the wrong way. Though they should have been happy she was somehow still alive. And aware enough to stare in their general direction but it didn't seem like she could focus on anything or one. Were they already too late?

Eri tried to reassure them. Yeah she felt weak, breathing was harder, and her vision was horribly blurred. But she was still in there. She could hear them, although it sounded like they were speaking under water.

~*~

They took her back to base and Rhinox and Optimus went to work on reversing Tarantulas' latest toy. It wasn't easy but if anyone could figure a way out it was them. In the meantime everyone else tried to make Eri was comfortable as possible. They put blankets upon blankets on one of the chairs before sitting her down in it.

"Eri?" Cheetor got really close to her. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"We sure can," Nightscream told him. "You may want to tone it down before we all can't."

"No one asked you," the cat spat back at him.

"Now is not the time for this," Tigatron pointed out.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if the rodent had been doing his job," the raptor pointed out.

"You wanna say that again scale-belly?" Rattrap glared up at him.

Though their voices sounded far away and their once defined forms were now blobs Eri could tell they were fighting. They shoved each other and their volume was reaching a level where it wasn't really hard for her to hear them anymore. She tried to get out of the chair but found she didn't have the strength for it. She sighed and settled for reaching out to the nearest form.

Dinobot stopped and so did everyone else when Eri slowly reached out and gently grabbed ahold of his arm. They all turned to her somehow smiling face. She looked exhausted from this one little feat. "No…" It sounded like she'd run miles. "Fighting…"

They all shared a look before they smiled back at her. "Yeah Stargirl," Rattrap took her other hand. "No fighting." All of them quieted down as they stood around her. They tried to keep her interest so that she wouldn't fall asleep on them. None of them knew if she'd wake up.

"Guys," Nightscream stiffened. "Listen." They all tuned up their audio sensors. Once they did this they could hear Eri's heartbeat. It was weak and slower than normal. All of them stiffened when it slowed even more as her eyes drifted shut.

"No no," Rattrap waved a servo in front of her face.

"You gotta stay awake," Cheetor told her. She wheezed in response. "Big-bot! How's it coming?"

"Ten more cycles," Rhinox didn't look up from their work.

"We got about five!" Nightscream countered. Seeing as he had the best audio sensors he got closer to Eri. In fact he put his helm practically in her lap and ear against her chest to better hear her heart.

"Stay with us little sister," Tigatron told her.

"Rhinox will fix this and you'll be back to normal in no time," Cheetor stated more for himself than her.

"You gotta hang on little lady," Rattrap said. "Just a while longer." Dinobot didn't say anything but did hold her hand in his servo.

Eri didn't say anything to acknowledge she heard them. All they could hear was her heartbeat and the sound of her breathing. She acted like she was going to say something before she went into a coughing fit.

"Save your strength," Nightscream was now practically hugging her legs focusing on her heartbeat.

"All you have to do is wait a few more cycles," the rat tried to say. "Please kiddo."

"We…" she managed to get out. "Had a good… Run," none of them liked where this was going. "Didn't we?" she smiled at them. "Thank you… All. You… Were the best… Family I could… Have asked for."

"Don't talk like that," the cheetah told her. "You're gonna be fine."

"I want you… To know. I love… You all… And please don't… Fight. Goodbye…" With that her eyes slipped closed and they listened to her heart beat three more times before it stopped. Nightscream actually grabbed her and left no space between him and her rib cage. His optics grew huge as he leaned back after a moment.

"She… She…" he stuttered.

"Eri?" Cheetor asked as they all just stood there. None of them could move and they all simply stared at their friend. The silence was unbearable.


	19. If Today was Your Last Day

"Optimus!" they all yelled a moment later.

"We're out of time Rhinox," Optimus stated.

"But we're not done," Rhinox saw everyone's faces and how the bat was holding Eri. "Slaggit everyone move!" He messed with the device just a little more. Everyone cleared out as Nightscream placed Eri back in the seat.

"Will it work?" Cheetor asked.

"Only one way to tell," the rhino aimed and fired. For a moment afterward nothing happened. But slowly and then quickly Eri started going back to normal. Her hair returned to its normal dark color, her wrinkles all faded, she filled out until she was her former weight and height. The only thing they couldn't see return to normal was her eyes because they were still closed. The tech did its job and she was back to normal. After that the tech actually smoked and Rhinox had to set it aside.

"Eri?" they all stepped closer to her. Nightscream repeated what he had earlier but nodded his helm.

"Kiddo?" Rattrap patted her hand.

"I thought you said it would work!" Cheetor exclaimed.

"It did," Rhinox stated and basically collapsed in another seat.

"Maybe her heart just couldn't take it," Optimus sounded defeated for the first time.

"Little sister," Tigatron held his head down. Nightscream didn't say anything but didn't let go of her either.

"I… I can't believe she's gone," the cheetah leaned against the panel.

"She was the best of us," Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"We took her for granted," the rhino pointed out. "We shoulda known how little time she had to begin with."

"Perhaps we knew but did not wish to face it," the tiger stated.

"I only know if we had her back," the rat sounded like he was sniffing. "I'd make her feel like the treasure she is… Was."

"Dinobot?" Nightscream pried his head away long enough to look up at the ex-Predacon. "I know you two were close."

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Optimus inquired.

For a few moments the raptor remained silent and reminded them of a statue. They honestly thought he wasn't going to say anything but he finally spoke. "She… Eri was one of the noblest beings I ever had the pleasure to meet. Optimus was right. She was what we could never hope to be…" He paused and looked down at her still form. If they didn't have their audios on full blast then they could've sworn she was only sleeping. "I am not sure why but she accepted me like no one else ever has. She was my friend. I will honor her memory and tell it to…"

"SHUT UP!" Nightscream suddenly screamed. It looked like Dinobot was about to rip his helm off but the bat motioned for everyone to remain quiet as he pressed against her again. It was like he was searching for something. Then his optics got bigger than the others thought possible.

It took a few more seconds but then the others heard it as well. It was faint but there. A heartbeat. They all froze and their sparks nearly stopped in suspense. The beating gradually grew louder and stronger. It appeared to return to normal.

"Gah!" Eri actually sucked in breath before coughing. They stayed where they were as if moving could break the spell. Once she regained her breathe she looked down at Nightscream with his helm in her lap and then up and around the room at everyone else. "Hi guys," she smiled at them. Then she noticed the expressions they all wore. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"ERI!" she was bombarded and nearly smothered right there as nearly every one of them hugged her all at once. It took nearly a full hour to calm everyone down enough to relay to Eri all that had happened. That she'd actually died for a short while. This seemed news to her as she had no near-death experience and only had a lapse in time she couldn't remember. She took it fairly well and was more concerned with them than herself.

She thanked them of course but what she said next truly shocked them. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here now and I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you guys." They all resolved right there and then to make every day they had with Eri count. They had no clue as to how much time they'd have with her. They all knew it was a very real possibility they could lose her again. Whether it be finding her a way home, to the Predacons, or simply to time. Even if she stayed and kept being a part of their family they could all outlive her, if the Preds didn't offline them first. Her life would be gone in a blink of their optics. But they weren't going to remain in denial again.

~*~

"Come on!" Eri cheered as they all went out of the base. She held her pack that had some food in it. "Nightscream said he knew the perfect spot for a picnic."

"Comin' little lady," Rattrap answered her. She smiled at them as warmly as ever and they all returned it. They didn't know what the future held for them. But right there and then they were perfectly content just being with each other. Being a family.


	20. Love is in the Air

"Yo Dinobutt," Rattrap stopped him on his way out of the control room.

"What is it vermin?" the raptor snarled. He had just gotten off of monitor duty and it was nearly morning. He was in no mood to deal with the rat.

"Ya know what day it is don't ya?"

"No rodent," Dinobot glared at him. "Though it might be the day I rip your puny head off."

"Oh Primus," Rattrap rubbed his temples. "Am I glad I brought this up. I could just imagine poor Eri now. I swear of all the bots for Stargirl to like."

"What in the inferno are you going on about?" Dinobot questioned. "What does this have to do with Eri?"

"It's Valentine's Day brontobrain," the smaller Maximal replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" the ex-Predacon sneered.

"It's a human holiday," Rattrap went on. "And considerin' how you and the little lady are close these days you should know about it." The raptor narrowed his optics but let Rattrap continue. "Basically anyone can celebrate it. Family and friends can give each other valentines but mainly it's for partners."

"What are valentines?"

"Deepens on the person. Some bots give each other cards, some flowers, and others energon treats."

"It sounds dreadful."

"Look Chopperface I ain't tellin' you this for my own benefit here. The fact is it don't matter if you like it." He narrowed his own optics at the taller bot. "The only thing that matters is that Eri is happy. And if you ignore this holiday then you'd be a bad partner. Considerin' it was a giant holiday where she comes from."

"It is?"

"The little lady might say differently, Primus knows she understands how you hate her holidays. But yeah. If you don't do at least somethin' special for her you're basically sayin' she ain't worth it."

"That's absurd!"

"I didn't make up the rules."

The raptor let out a growl. "Is there anything else one does on this holiday?" he finally asked.

"Like I said it depends on the individuals involved. Eri ain't expectin' nothin' fancy. But for bootin' up cold don't just take her out on one of yer patrols."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Tell her she looks nice, plan to take her somewhere special, I don't know!" Rattrap looked exasperated. "She's your partner not mine. You're a big bot you can think of somethin'. All I know is you better do somethin'." He began walking down the hallway. "But if ya want a hint, Eri was talkin' about going to see those waterfalls in the Gamma quadrant. Just a thought."

The rat kept on his way and shook his helm. He swore if he didn't care so much about Eri he'd let the raptor fall right on his face. But he had to do something. Eri was one of the best friends he'd ever had. He couldn't just sit back and watch Eri shrug off the holiday. And if he was being honest with himself Eri might have just ignored the day itself but it was sure going to be a riot to see the ex-Pred try to be romantic.


	21. A Valentine for my Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fluff, I can't get away from it.**

"What do you think?" she asked the rat sitting on her bed. "Think they'll like them?" She held up the cards she'd made. "I know you already like yours." She lightly smiled as the rat squeaked in reply and nibbled on the berries she'd gotten for him. "I hope the others like them as much as you. I'll see you later Mr. Squeakers," she waved as she went out into the hall.

From there she went around to everyone and gave them their valentine cards. Although she had to wait until the next time she saw Nightscream to give the bat his and she had to give Tigatron's to Airazor who'd then deliver it for her. The tiger was out in the wilds and might not be seen for a time. She knew it was somewhat corny but she always believed everyone deserved a valentine. It didn't have to just be meant for people dating or married or whatever. So she made them and gave them out to her friends. The Maximals accepted their gifts with smiles and thanked her when she explained what they were. Rattrap was the only one she didn't have to explain to. He almost seemed to have a smirk on his face she couldn't place.

But she had to admit… The one she made for Dinobot was a little special. Yes, she knew the raptor might not like that type of thing but she couldn't help but feel a little giddy about it. She knew he wouldn't return the gesture or really understand it but this _was_ the first time she had a partner to give something like this to. "I hope he likes it," she headed for his room.

"Hey Eri," Cheetor stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Dinobot was looking for you."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he wants you to meet him outside."

"Ok, thanks." She headed for the control room and got in the elevator. Maybe he wanted to go on patrol with her? He was somewhat more affectionate since they'd both come out in the open. "Hi," she greeted him when she reached the bottom.

"Hello Eri."

"Is something wrong?" she asked looking at him. He seemed a little stiff.

"No," he told her. "I was simply hoping you would accompany me out for a… Stroll."

"Of course," she smiled. "But would you mind if I gave you something first?"

~*~

Shortly.

Eri couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Dinobot had accepted her valentine and placed it in one of his subspaces to save it. Not like he could hold it being a raptor. He'd seemed a little… Out of sorts when she'd first given it to him but then he'd thanked her and asked if she wanted to get going. She knew he wouldn't fully understand the holiday but other than the card she didn't want to go into detail. Dinobot wasn't that big on change and he would probably feel bad if he knew he was supposed to reciprocate what she'd done for him somehow.

So they walked along and she noted they were heading for the Gamma sector. She always sort of liked this one but hadn't had the chance to see much of it. But Tigatron and Airazor told her the waterfalls were beautiful. Maybe she'd see them as they walked on.

"Eri?" Dinobot finally spoke.

"Yes?" There was a slight pause and she turned to fully look at him. It seemed to prompt him to keep going.

"I understand Valentine 's Day is an important holiday in your culture."

"What?" she asked before thinking for a second. It would explain why he didn't seem overtly confused at her gift like the others had. "Rattrap right?"

"The vermin filled me in on a few details."

"Dinobot, you don't have to…" She broke off when she heard something. Was that water? "Where are we?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," he told her and indicated the waterfalls past the trees.

"EEEE!" she couldn't help the excited noise that escaped her. She bolted out to see them better with him following her. "It's so beautiful," she gaped up at the large body of water. It almost seemed to sparkle in the daylight.

The raptor didn't understand what was so interesting. It was running water. But the look on Eri's face was worth it. "I am glad you are enjoying it."

"Thank you!" she leapt over and gently hugged him. "This is the best valentine I ever got." She snuggled into him for a moment before she pulled back.

He was somewhat startled but couldn't help but stare at her. Her smile lit up her entire face and she had nothing but adoration and love in her beautiful eyes. "You are welcome," he took a step back and transformed. She didn't flinch as he stepped closer to her and he realized just how much he towered over her tiny form. Yet, she wasn't fearful of him in the slightest. Nor did she judge him. There was nothing but acceptance when it came to her. How did he get so lucky to find a forgiving partner? "My partner," he put his head to hers.

They stayed like that for a good while. Both just enjoying one another. Eri noted this was the longest Dinobot had ever been close to her and she had to say she enjoyed it. She understood being in a relationship was more than physical contact. But she liked the way his body was warmer than hers and the strong metal made her feel secure. Yet, he was so gentle in how he lightly had his arms wrapped around her and touching his head to hers. Like she was glass or something. "I'm not going to break you know," she stepped just a little closer. She rubbed the side of her face against his.

"I am aware," was his reply and a deep rumble settled into his voice. He tightened his grip just a fraction more. He returned her gesture and he was actually smiling at her. She returned it and snuggled into him even more.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Oh," Waspinator buzzed as both he and his wing mate hid behind a boulder. "Looks like raptorbot really likes female fleshy bot. Guess they partners after all." The two Preds had spotted the couple walking a while back but stayed out of sight. They wanted to see what they were up to. "Terror-bot?" he turned to his companion. The red flier was just looking at the couple like something was upsetting his tank. He gripped the boulder in front of them and it slightly cracked under the pressure.

"It's sick," Terrorsaur stated breaking out his blaster. "I say we break up this little moment."


	22. Love is Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You know what's weird. I love playing Eri and Terrorsaur off of each other nearly as much as I love Eri and Dinobot together.Only one more Valentine chapter after this.**

Eri should've known she and Dinobot couldn't have a nice private moment together. One second she's snuggling up to her raptor and the next she's startled as an explosion sounds not two feet from them. "By the pit!" Dinobot yelled. He shielded Eri as best he could and turned toward the source of the enemy fire.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Eri sighed seeing the two Pred fliers. "Of all the days." She reached around and brought out one of Rattrap's spare blasters. These things came in handy in situations like this.

"Take cover," the raptor told her. He used his eye lasers to try and hit the fliers. They only dodged in the air.

"As if," Eri tried shooting and barely managed to hit the wasp in the foot. "I'm leaving you to face them alone." The two of them were forced to dodge as the fliers fired on them. "Look out!" She pushed the raptor out of the way and she fell backwards.

"Eri!" he yelled and attempted to reach her. Only for the wasp to open fire on him. He let out a growl as he was actually hit in the side.

"Dinobot!" she got up and lunged forward to help him. Only to nearly smash into a certain red flier as he landed in front of her. "Terrorsaur, move."

"I don't think so fleshie," he stated and managed to knock the weapon out of her hands. "You and me," he grabbed ahold of her. "We're gonna have a little talk…" He turned in time to see Dinobot come barreling at the two of them. "Away from your partner."

"What are you," she let out a surprised squeak as he lifted her as he took off into the air. "EEEEEE!"

"No!" Dinobot snarled below them.

"Waspinator not think so raptorbot," Waspinator buzzed in the air. "Too bad you not fly."

"I'll rip your wings off and shove them through your spark chamber!" the raptor returned without a second thought.

The way he said that made the wasp shiver in the air and thankful he could fly. "Terror-bot need to hurry," he whispered to himself. If the raptor somehow got him on the ground… He didn't want to think about it.

~*~

Meanwhile.

"Let go of me!" Eri smacked the flier a good one as they flew through the air.

"I don't think you want me to do that right now meat-bag… And would you stop hitting me?!"

"NO!"

"THEN STOP SQUIRMING!"

"NO!" she countered. Not even flinching as both their tones went into screaming decibels. He landed only a few seconds later and looked around briefly.

"I don' think that infernal raptor will find us here."

"Hands off!" he let out a grunt as she kneed him in the stomach area and started running away.

"No you don't," he recovered a few seconds later and grabbed her. Not enough to hurt but enough to make sure she couldn't leave. "You're not getting away."

"Why?" Eri turned on him. "Of all the days why did you have to pull something like this today Terrorsaur? Dinobot's going to rip you a new one when he…"

"Enough! I don't wanna hear about that traitor."

"Then what do you want?" Now that she thought about it… Why would he pick her up? Why didn't he open fire on her or something along those lines. Yes, they were somewhat friends but that didn't mean they wouldn't fire on each other in a fight.

"I just thought," he seemed at a loss for a moment. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter. I couldn't stomach you and that old bot standing there…" He sputtered for a moment. "Eck! I can't even talk about it."

"You mean us holding each other?" Now she was confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"It was disgusting!" he snarled.

Eri stood there for a second before she could've sworn her face turned red. "No it wasn't," she gritted her teeth. "I like Dinobot and he likes me. We were just showing each other that and you know what? No one asked you to come along and ruin it!" She was nearly screaming the last bit. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't!"

"Then let me go back before he tears Waspinator apart. We'll all go back to our bases and put this entire mess behind us."

"You're only worried about your… Partner."

"Ugh," she let out a long sigh. "I'll admit I'm worried about Dinobot. But you guys don't have to do this," she waved at how he was holding her hand. "Whatever this is."

"I can't just let you go running back to him."

"Why? What does it matter to you? We're not hurting anybody."

"It's repulsive!"

"Why?" Eri wanted to rip her own hair out. "Because I'm a human and he's a bot?"

"No."

"Then tell me," she fought to get away. "Because I don't understand."

"B-because! He's a traitor, a grounder, an old model whose parts they don't even make anymore!"

"So? He's strong, noble, honest, and…"

"He doesn't deserve you!" Eri just sort of stared at him and the red flier seemed dazed as well. For a moment neither moved.

"Terrorsaur…"

They were interrupted as Waspinator came flying at them. At quit on odd angle but upon seeing his nearly fried left wing one could see why. "Terror-bot's time up," he muttered and landed in front of them. "Traitorbot coming. And he very mad!"

"Ah slag," Terrorsaur said. "Then you're comin' with us."

"Not again," Eri tried to get away but Terrorsaur wasn't letting her go.

"We bringing fleshy femme with us?" the wasp asked confused as they started to leave.

"It's not like I want to," the Pred tried to keep the human from squirming around too much. She really wasn't making it easier on him.

"Get back here cowards!"

Eri turned and saw Dinobot nearly under them. He was in his raptor form seeing as he was faster that way. But she got an idea. "DINOBOT!" she yelled. She made sure he was looking at her as she peered around the flier. "Catch me!"

"What are you…"

Without warning she managed to pry one of her hands into the red flier's arm under his armor. He let out a screech and involuntarily dropped her. "BY THE PIT!" Dinobot exclaimed as she dropped like a rock. He transformed and lunged for her. If he hadn't been as well trained as he was she would've hit the dirt. As it was she landed, albeit a little roughly, in his arms. "Eri," she realized she must've closed her eyes during the fall because she opened them and looked up into his face. "Are you damaged?" The look of concern on his face surprised her. Not that he cared but… In that moment she'd never seen him more frightened and vulnerable.

"I'm fine, thank you for catching me," she smiled up at him. She leaned up and put one of her arms around his neck.

"I don't believe this!" they turned and saw the two fliers hadn't gone far. Waspinator looked ready to bolt out of there but Terrorsaur just stayed there in the air with glare on his face.

Dinobot snarled and Eri could see he was going to blast the flier with his eye lasers. "Get out of here while you can!" she warned. She knew Dinobot was only a second away from probably decimating the Predacon.

"I'd listen to her," the raptor growled out.

"How she ended up with your sorry aft I'll never know!" Terrorsaur just went on. "You old, rust pile!"

"Oh God," Eri groaned knowing what was coming.

"You'll never touch my partner again!" was all the raptor said before Eri saw green shoot out of his optics. For a second she honestly couldn't look before she chanced a glance. The moment she did she saw Waspinator holding a very crispy looking Terrorsaur up in the air and was making for their base. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. Pred and being a jerk aside he was still her friend, in an odd way.

"Are you alright Dinobot?" she asked once the Preds were gone. Slowly she saw his optics go back to normal. They went from being filled with rage to being consumed by… Something else.

"I am unharmed. What you did was foolish. If I had not caught you."

"I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't sure," she countered. "Sorry we were interrupted and all."

"It was not your fault," he rumbled. "It was those… Cowards. Who was he calling an old rust pile?!" He yelled as if the flier could still hear him.

"You taught him a lesson," she tried to calm him down. It was then she noticed he was still holding her up. "Um, Dinobot?"

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now."

He paused for a moment as if to consider this. "Eri?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I carried you for a bit?" He looked away like he was embarrassed. "I would like to."

"You can," Eri got out a little flustered herself. "If you want."

For a while he carried her in silence as he slowly walked them back to the base. "I apologize."

"For what?" she asked.

"This was supposed to be your special day. And it was ruined." He looked down at her as she lightly laughed.

"Ruined?" she explained. "No. This has been the best Valentine's Day ever," she snuggled into him for a moment. "Thank you."

He stiffened for a second before a smile spread across his face. From the way he was holding her he couldn't very well bend down to return the gesture. So he settled for resting his helm against the top of her head. "Thank you partner."


	23. Be Mine, Valentine

"Geez Chopperface," Rattrap took in their appearance when they returned to base. "I said make it memorable for her. But I didn't mean get into a battle with the Preds! You can do that any other day of the week."

Eri had to keep ahold of Dinobot's shoulder to keep him calm. She assured the rat she had a very nice time and made sure Dinobot escorted her back to her room. "I had a very good time," she told the raptor as they stood outside her room.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he replied. "Perhaps…" She looked at him as he paused and looked away. "We could try again."

"Really?"

"Yes. I understand if you do not want to…"

"Just tell me when," she smiled up at him. "Only next time maybe we won't be interrupted by the Predacons." Then she thought about his personality. "At least until we're already headed back to base."

He looked at her and a large grin spread across his face. She understood him so well. Without thinking he lifted her up and rested his forehead against hers. "Happy Valentines's Day Dinobot," she told him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Eri," he replied. Perhaps he could grow to like this holiday. Maybe even the others if they were anything like this.

~*~

Later.

Terrorsaur had been flying around for a time to clear his head. Megatron had berated him and Waspinator once they'd gotten back to base. He felt somewhat better but it was getting dark so he'd go back to his room and turn on all of his lights. That always helped calm him down.

"What the?" he saw something taped down to the front of his door. It was addressed to him. He opened the odd looking card and was shocked at what he found.

_Dear Terrorsaur,_

_I'm sorry your day didn't turn out the way you planned. I appreciate that you worry about me but Dinobot is a good bot and I really like him. But today is Valentine's Day and even though you almost ruined mine I believe everyone deserves a valentine. Especially, a great friend like you._

_Love, Eri_

He held the card for a moment and briefly wondered how she'd snuck in and out without being seen. Then again she'd been in their base enough she might've known it nearly as well as they did. The fact she'd even risked this… Just to give him a card? He somewhat knew what Valentine's Day was, even some Preds celebrated it back on Cybertron. He had forgotten it was today. It would explain a lot of things.

But… She'd given him a valentine? She cared enough to go through the trouble, even though she was supposed to be with that old scrapheap. He felt a grin spread across his face. Maybe there was some hope after all.


End file.
